Schattenreiter
by Nauriel Aurelen
Summary: Die Zeiten werden dunkler, der Schatten im Osten wächst, und Elin Aurael, Gandalfs Tochter, geht nach Mordor, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen...
1. Kapitel 1

Schattenreiter  
Die Geschichte der Elin Aurael  
  
THE WISE MAN SAID  
JUST WALK THIS WAY  
TO THE DAWN OF THE LIGHT  
THE WIND WILL BLOW  
INTO YOUR FACE  
AS THE YEARS PASS YOU BY  
HEAR THIS VOICE  
FROM DEEP INSIDE  
ITS THE CALL OF YOUR HEART  
CLOSE YOUR EYES  
AND YOU WILL FIND  
A WAY OUT OF THE DARK  
  
Es war Winter über dem Nebelgebirge. Alles lag unter einer dicken, undurchdringlich scheinenden Schicht reinweißen Schnees, dessen weiche Flocken - erstaunlich schöne, geometrische Sterne, wie der geneigte Betrachter beim näheren Betrachten feststellen kann - sich still niederlegten, selbst auf den höchsten, schroffsten Gipfeln. In der strahlenden Mittagssonne hätte man sich, sofern ihre Strahlen durch ein Loch in der dichten Decke der vom Schnee schweren Wolken dringen würden, kaum umsehen können, denn alles war so hell, dass es die Augen blendete. Selbst ein Elb, einer jener, deren Blick an Schärfe dem des Adlers gleicht, könnte inmitten dieser Landschaft nichts weiter erkennen als weiß, einfach nur weiß.  
  
Doch es war nicht Mittag, selbst der Abend war schon lange vergangen; die Nacht wurde alt und bald würde am Firmament zwischen den Gestirnen der Nacht schon der Morgenstern zu sehen sein. Aber noch war die Nacht dunkel, und an jedem anderen Ort hätte man eine Fackel entzünden müssen, um auch nur die Hand vor Augen zu sehen. Nicht aber im Nebelgebirge, hoch in jenen majestätischen bergen, wo man den Sternen nah ist, vielleicht näher als an jedem anderen Ort in dieser Welt. Ihr Licht, so klein es auch sein mochte, spiegelte sich im Schnee wieder und hüllte das hohe Plateau in ein seltsames, doch nicht unheimliches Licht. Nur deshalb sah man die graue Gestalt, die still und unbeweglich auf dem höchsten Punkt eines kleinen Felsvorsprungs stand und über das wie von innen heraus leuchtende Gebirge blickte.  
  
Das Gesicht der Gestalt war nicht zu erkennen, und stumm stand sie da wie eine der aus Stein gehauenen Statuen aus den alten Tagen; doch ab und zu verfing sich ein Strahl des Sternenlichts in einer Strähne silbernen Haars und sandte ein Glitzern über die schlafende Welt. Welcher Wanderer, und sei er auch noch so gut geschützt gegen die Kälte - der Monat Dezember, den die Elben Girithon nennen, war noch nicht vergangen - würde sich allein in das Königreich des Eises wagen, noch dazu an diesen Ort, ein kleines Plateau hoch oben bei den höchsten Gipfeln, wo weder Baum noch Strauch wächst, nur dürres, windgepeitschtes Gras; ein Platz, der nicht für Menschen und deresgleichen gemacht zu sein schien, sondern höchstens für Vögel oder Steinböcke?  
  
Doch sie war keineswegs allein, die Gestalt auf dem Felsvorsprung. Ein Stück hinter ihr, geschützt von großen Felsbrocken, flackerte ein kleines Feuer und erhellte ein wenig die Wände einer Höhle; ihre Ausmaße waren nicht zu erkennen, doch schien es sich um eine dieser Art zu handeln, die aus nur einem, höchstens zwei Räumen bestehen, und in denen auch ein Mensch Unterschlupf finden kann.  
  
Nicht nur ein Mensch! Denn die Stimme, deren leiser Klagelaut nun aus der vom Feuer erleuchteten Höhle nach draußen drang, war, wie trotz des Schmerzes darin eindeutig zu erkennen, die einer Elbin. Und der Laut war noch nicht verklungen, da kam schon Leben in die zuvor so steinerne Gestalt, die sich umwandte und, Sternenschein auf dem silbernen Haar, mit langen Schritten zur Höhle eilte. Als sie eintrat, zog sie sich den von Schneeflocken bedeckten Hut vom Kopf und legte ihn beiseite; und nun war zu erkennen, wer bei diesem Wetter so hoch im Gebirge weilte.  
  
Feuerschein erhellte ein Gesicht, das Alter, aber auch Stärke, Würde und Macht widerspiegelte, und Augen, die sowohl gütig als auch streng blicken konnten und derweilen auch so, als sähen sie bis in die tiefsten Abgründe der Seele. Doch nichts von all dem war jetzt in diesen dunklen Augen zu lesen, nur Sorge, tiefe Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er die Elbin auf dem Lager dicht am Feuer ansah, in ihr Gesicht blickte, das schmerzverzerrt im Schweiß glänzte. Was hätten sie gesagt, die Seher der Menschen und jene, die sich selbst die Weisen Mittelerdes nannten? Was hätten sie gesagt, der dunkle Herrscher und seine Getreuen, hätten sie gewusst, was nur Elbereth, die Sternenkönigin, in dieser sternklaren Nacht sehen konnte:  
  
Wie Gandalf der Graue, der Zauberer, in der kleinen Höhle die Hand der Elbin Glawarien hielt und versuchte, ihr durch die Geburt zu helfen? Wohl niemals werden die Sterne dort oben die Freude vergessen, die aus seinen Augen strahlte, als er Stunden später sein Kind, seine Tochter in den Armen hielt. Und wer je die sternenerleuchtete Landschaft des Nebelgebirges erblickt, wird verstehen, warum sie dem Kind den Namen Elin gaben.  
  
~*~* Sollte es etwas wirr aussehen, dann tut´s mit Leid. Ich muss mich hier erst mal zurechtfinden... ...aber über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!!! Was haltet ihr von dieser Story? ~*~* 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 1  
  
21 Jahre später.  
  
Elin saß auf ihrem Bett und schaute sich missmutig im Zimmer um. Helle, hölzerne Wände, zum Teil mit Bildern verziert. Wenn sie genau geradeaus blickte, sah sie die Flagge des Hauses Éorl, ein weißes Pferd auf grünem Grund. Es war ein schönes Zimmer, hell und freundlich. Und trotzdem war sie schlecht gelaunt. Denn irgend etwas stimmte nicht, sie konnte es spüren. Die Ernte war schlecht ausgefallen in diesem Jahr, auch die weiten Wiesen von Rohan waren längst nicht so grün wie sie es stets gewesen waren. Auch an den Pferden, die den Menschen von Rohan so viel bedeuteten, war es zu bemerken. Eine seltsame Krankheit hatte einige das Leben gekostet, und es waren nicht so viele Fohlen geboren worden wie in den Jahren zuvor.  
  
"Ein schlechtes Jahr", sagten die Leute. Doch Elin glaubte nicht daran. Nur ein schlechtes Jahr? Irgend etwas hatte sich verändert, es war, als hätte sich das Gewicht der Welt ein wenig verschoben. "Seltsam, doch kein Grund zur Sorge", sagten die Leute und bedauerten ihren jungen König Théoden, dass ihm schon im dritten Jahr nach seiner Thronbesteigung etwas derartiges passieren musste.  
  
Als Halbelbin verfügte Elin über wesentlich bessere Sinne, doch was da kam, konnte man weder sehen, hören noch riechen. Aber wem hätte sie das mitteilen können? Nia, ihre beste Freundin, glaubte Elin, wenn sie davon sprach, doch sie konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Wäre sie auf die Straße gegangen und hätte den Leuten erzählt, dass sich da etwas bedeutendes verändert habe, würde sie höchstens ein Kopfschütteln und ein müdes Lächeln ernten. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand würde man über ihre seltsamen Ansichten tuscheln, und früher oder später würde jemand sagen: "Na ja, man merkt einfach, dass sie nicht eine von uns ist."  
  
Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. "Ja?", fragte sie, noch immer abwesend. Naldo, der alte Diener, öffnete die Tür und sagte: "Liniel, es ist Besuch für dich gekommen."  
  
Liniel - so nannte man sie hier. Es war ein einfaches Wortspiel, ein Name zusammengesetzt aus lîn, sein, und iell, Tochter, dann leicht abgeändert. Liniel war also kein richtiger Name, nur eine vage Übersetzung von "seine Tochter". Aber das war keinem je aufgefallen, und auch Elin hatte sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt. Immerhin trug sie diesen Namen schon seit beinahe siebzehn Jahren.  
  
Mit vier hatte Gandalf sie hier nach Rohan gebracht, an den Hof Thengels, der mit Gandalf befreundet war. Nun war der alte König tot, und was er vielleicht geahnt hatte, wusste nun niemand mehr: dass sie wirklich Gandalfs Kind war. Denn wie auch bei ihrem Namen wussten die Rohirrim auch bei ihrer Herkunft nur einen Teil der Wahrheit. Ein Waisenkind war sie, so lautete die offizielle Version, das Kind eines Elben und einer menschlichen Frau aus Rohan, die beide bei einem Unglück ums Leben gekommen seien. Gandalf, ein guter Freund der Familie, habe das kleine Mädchen nach Rohan gebracht, damit sie in der Heimat ihrer Mutter aufwachsen könne. Mittlerweile kannten alle diese tragische Geschichte und verloren ihr Interesse für das Elbenkind am Königshof...  
  
"Liniel? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Naldo blickte sie besorgt an. Sie war immer sein Liebling gewesen, und er hatte sie wie sein eigenes Kind behandelt, das ihm versagt geblieben war. Noch nie hatte er sie so unruhig gesehen, so aufgewühlt. Sie war immer ein fröhliches Mädchen gewesen, war wie die anderen Kinder von Rohan stets auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes Wettrennen geritten, hatte mit Holzschwertern und Schilden gekämpft und tapfer ihre Ehre verteidigt.  
  
"Liniel?" "Was?...Ach so...wer kommt denn?" "Das musst du schon selbst nachschauen", meinte Naldo und deutete auf die Tür. Elin wollte gerade aufstehen und einen Schritt zur Tür machen, da öffnete sie sich bereits und eine nicht zu verkennende Gestalt trat ein. Der Mann trug einen grauen Mantel, sein schneeweißes Haar schimmerte hell im Sonnenlicht. Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete er die Elbin und den alten Diener.  
  
"Gandalf!" Elin sprang auf und war mit einem Satz durch das halbe Zimmer gelaufen. Voller Freude umarmte sie den Zauberer, während Naldo mit einem wissenden Lächeln das Zimmer verließ. Elin bemerkte es noch und dachte: "Ob er wohl etwas ahnt?" Aber eigentlich war es ihr egal.  
  
~*~* Fortsetzung folgt ~*~*  
  
Na? Hab ich nicht wunderschöne Absätze gemacht? *g* An dieser Stelle ein kleinlautes für den riesigen Textblock im Prolog, aber ich muss mich hier erst mal zurechtfinden...im Word sieht´s nicht sc schlimm aus ;-) Und ein großes Dankeschön für´s Review, und auch noch ausgerechnet von der Person, deren Piratenstory ich nur so verschlinge ;-) 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 2  
  
Während Gandalf seine Tochter im Arm hielt, wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihrer Mutter ähnelte. Sie hatte die gleichen, glatten schwarzen Haare, die gleichen braunen Augen, die je nach Licht golden glänzten und die so oft vor Freude funkelten, das gleiche Gesicht. Auch Elins Verhalten erinnerte an das ihrer Mutter, die Art, wie sie ihn anblicken konnte, wenn sie etwas durchsetzen wollte, war ihm unvergesslich.  
  
Traurig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und dachte, was Elin alles von ihrer Mutter hätte lernen können. Glawarien war eine außergewöhnliche Person gewesen, selbst für eine Elbin, und viele Geheimnisse rankten sich um sie. Doch es war zu spät, niemand kann die Zeit rückwärts laufen lassen. Sie hatte ihr Leben für das ihres Kindes gegeben, wie es prophezeit gewesen war. Doch in Elin lebte sie weiter.  
  
Elin strahlte vor Freude, ihren Vater wiederzusehen. Gandalf kam so oft wie möglich nach Rohan, doch die Zeit zwischen seinen Besuchen kam ihr jedesmal  
  
sehr lange vor. "Gehen wir nach draußen?" fragte sie. "Reiten?" Gandalf wusste ganz genau, worauf sie hinaus wollte. "Ja! Oder bist du etwa schon müde?" neckte sie ihn. Vor dem Haus wartete Gandalfs Pferd, eine hübsche braune Stute, die schon viele Jahre mit ihm herumzog. Elin stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, und nach kurzer Zeit kam ein herrliches Pferd herbeigetrabt. Duwath hieß es, Nachtschatten.  
  
Vor fast drei Jahren, kurz nachdem der junge Hengst geboren wurde, wurde er Elin zugesprochen, wie es Sitte bei den Rohirrim war. Die, die noch kein eigenes Pferd besaßen oder deren Pferd gestorben war, kümmerten sich um die Fohlen, von denen sie später das bekamen, mit dem sie am besten ausgekommen waren. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich das Fohlen zu einem stattlichen Pferd entwickelt, pechschwarz mit nur einem winzigen weißen Stern, der unter der langen Mähne versteckt war.  
  
Kurz darauf trabten sie über die weiten Wiesen und entfernten sich immer mehr von Edoras. Elin musterte den Zauberer genau. Schweigsam ist er heute, dachte sie. Irgend etwas schien ihm Sorgen zu bereiten.  
  
Irgendwann fing Gandalf an zu erzählen, Neuigkeiten aus aller Welt, von den Hobbits, den Elben, Zwergen und Menschen. Es war viel geschehen, seit sie miteinander heimlich nachts durchs Auenland geritten waren. Schließlich kam er auf etwas zu sprechen, worauf Elin schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte.  
  
"Irgend etwas hat sich verschoben in der Welt, selbst die Menschen haben es bemerkt. Aber sie können es nicht einordnen. Dinge geschehen, die nicht geschehen dürften, und es gibt Gerüchte, viele Gerüchte. Aber keiner weiß die ganze Wahrheit..."  
  
"Aber du weißt sie?"  
  
"Nein, auch ich habe nur Vermutungen. Noch kann ich es nicht nachprüfen, aber ich bin mir fast sicher. Ich glaube, es ist..."  
  
"Mordor", sagte Elin. Gandalfs erschrockene Blicke ignorierte sie. "Der dunkle Herrscher ist wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Er rüstet sich, zieht seine Armeen zusammen, erschafft neue, widerliche Kreaturen. Orks. Und schlimmere."  
  
"Du spürst es auch?"  
  
"Spüren?" Sie lachte, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. " Ich kann sie beinahe sehen, so nah sind sie. So viele."  
  
"Doch der eine Ring ist nicht in seiner Hand, er kann seine Macht nicht wiedererlangen."  
  
"Er wird ihn finden. Er wird den jagen, der ihn trägt. Er braucht den Ring." Lange Zeit war Stille. Gandalf war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er musste es ihr sagen, aber wie? Er hatte sie all sein Wissen gelehrt, hatte ihr die alten Schriften zum Lesen gegeben. Doch konnte er das tun, was er tun musste? Wollte er das tun? Hatte er nicht schon einmal einen Menschen verloren, den er liebte? Warum musste es diesmal seine Tochter sein? Warum?  
  
Längst war es Abend geworden, aber weder Elin und Gandalf dachte daran, wieder zurück zur goldenen Halle zu reiten. Schließlich, als die Sonne ganz hinter dem Horizont versunken und der nachtschwarze Himmel voller wie winzige Diamanten strahlender Sterne war, entzündeten sie in einer Senke zwischen einigen struppigen Büschen ein Lagerfeuer und aßen von dem Proviant, den der alte Naldo Elin vorausschauend noch zugesteckt hatte.  
  
Die Zeit verging, Elin lag neben dem knisternden Feuer auf dem Rücken und betrachtete die Sterne. In Gedanken zog sie zwischen ihnen die Linien, die sie zu Sternbildern verbanden, zu den bekannten und zu denen, die nur Wenige erkennen konnten, wie dem Drachen und dem Turm.  
  
Gandalf blickte ins Feuer und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er musste es ihr sagen, das war ihm klar. Kein Weg führte daran vorbei. Womöglich würde er es nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn er es ihr verschwieg. Er sah die Sterne in den Augen seiner Tochter funkeln, die Flammen auf ihrem schwarzen Haar tanzen. Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, seit er dieses Funkeln das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Es war an seinem letzten gemeinsamen Tag mit Glawarien gewesen. Er hatte es geahnt, nein, sogar gewusst, doch er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Die Sterne leuchteten hell, als sie die Worte sprach, die ihre letzten sein sollten: "Sag es ihr, Gandalf. Sag es ihr, bevor es zu spät ist."  
  
Erschrocken richtete er sich auf, doch dann sah er, dass es nur ein kleiner Nachtfalter war, der bei seinem Tanz um das Feuer gegen Gandalfs Gesicht geflogen und ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Wie hatte er nur ihre Worte verdrängen können? Jetzt war es Zeit. Bald würde es zu spät sein.  
  
"Elin", begann er leise, "es ist...ich...ich muss dir etwas sagen." Er atmete tief durch. "Vor langer Zeit, lange bevor der Ring geschmiedet wurde, wohnte in Doriath eine weise Königin namens Melian. Sie war eine Maia, doch sie lebte mit König Thingol zusammen in Mittelerde. Vieles wusste sie über die Welt, was anderen auf ewig verborgen bleiben wird, und eines Tages gab sie ihrem Volk eine Prophezeiung. Es war nur eine unter vielen, und die meisten haben sie schnell wieder vergessen, doch einige erkannten, dass sie in späteren Zeiten wohl sehr bedeutsam werden würde. Dennoch ging sie verloren, wie fast alles aus den alten Tagen verloren ging, und lange Zeit wusste niemand mehr davon. Doch diese Prophezeiung Melians wurde niedergeschrieben und im Geheimen aufbewahrt. Eines Tages habe ich sie gefunden, nachdem ich viele Jahre gesucht hatte. Dann habe ich versucht, sie so gut wie möglich zu verstecken, denn sie sagt einiges, was sehr nützlich sein kann. Und die Zeit wird kommen, so lautet sie, in der es wieder dunkel wird in der Welt..."  
  
Elin sah auf und blickte ihn an, beinahe meinte er, Mitleid in ihren Augen lesen zu können. "...in der die Sterne nicht mehr leuchten und der Himmel sich verdunkelt, in der die Nacht kommt, dunkler als alles, was je zuvor gewesen ist..." sprach sie den Satz weiter.  
  
"Du kennst sie?" Gandalf klang verwundert, doch auch erleichtert. Wie konnte sie sie kennen? "Woher?"  
  
"Du hast mich doch mit den alten Schriften unterrichtet, mit den Teilen, die erhalten geblieben sind. Du hast mich gelehrt, die alten Schriftzeichen zu lesen und zu verstehen. Schließlich ist mir aufgefallen, dass jene Prophezeiung Melians nicht vorhanden war, doch aus anderen Schriften ging hervor, dass sie in eben diesem Buch erhalten sein müssten. Deshalb ging ich auf die Suche, und da ich weder in Bruchtal noch in Lothlórien nachsehen konnte, beschloss ich dort zu suchen, wo solche Schriften am unwahrscheinlichsten aufzufinden waren: in den Archiven der goldenen Halle."  
  
"So war mein Versteck schlecht gewählt", meinte Gandalf lächelnd.  
  
"Schlecht gewählt? Es war das einzige Versteck, wo niemand gesucht hätte. Kein Elb hätte die Prophezeiungen seiner Ahnen zu den Menschen gebracht, niemals. Ich habe lange gesucht, doch letztendlich habe ich es gefunden. Und gelesen." Sie stockte. Nur zögerlich sprach sie weiter.  
  
"Ich hatte es vor mir liegen, doch ich wollte es nicht glauben. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ich habe es wieder versteckt und bin gegangen, ich habe es verdrängt."  
  
"Das habe auch ich getan."  
  
"Aber es hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Stets musste ich mich fragen: Was wäre, wenn es wahr ist? Kann ich es einfach vergessen? Letztendlich bin ich wieder ins Archiv gegangen und habe es noch einmal gelesen. Ich habe es geprüft, Wort für Wort. Dann habe ich mich damit abgefunden."  
  
"Niemand kann dich zwingen, alten Prophezeiungen zu folgen, Elin. Wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt richtig ist?" Gandalf war besorgt, besorgt um sein Kind, das, wie er wusste, seine Entscheidung längst gefällt hatte.  
  
"Und doch", sagte Elin leise, "holt das Schicksal uns alle ein. Weglaufen ist zwecklos, es ist schneller, schneller als Duwath, auch schneller als Schattenfell. Wohin soll ich fliehen? Wo würde es mich nicht finden?"  
  
Eine Zeitlang war nur das Knacken des grünen Holzes im Feuer zu hören. "Ich gehe", sagte Elin. "Ich gehe nach Mordor."  
  
*** So, ich habs geschafft, möglichst viele Absätze zu machen ;-) Sorry an alle, aber ich musste mich erst noch an dieses System gewöhnen... 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 3  
  
Elin saß auf dem Rücken ihres schwarzen Pferdes und war in Gedanken versunken. Duwath trabte gleichmäßig durch die saftigen Weiden Rohans zurück nach Edoras, und das sanfte Schaukeln seiner Schritte wirkte beruhigend und nahezu einschläfernd auf Elin. Müde war sie wirklich, denn es war eine lange Nacht gewesen, und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte sie sich etwas hingelegt. Doch auch jetzt konnte sie nicht schlafen, sich nicht entspannen. Zu viele düstere Gedanken quälten sie.  
  
Natürlich hatte sie seit der Entdeckung der Prophezeiung gewusst, dass sie irgendwann weggehen müssen würde, weg aus Rohan. Und doch fühlte sie sich jetzt ganz überrumpelt von den Ereignissen. Noch nie hatte sie versucht sich vorzustellen wie es wäre dieses Land, eigentlich ihre Heimat, zu verlassen, auf eine Reise mit ungewissem Ausgang zu gehen. Traurig strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn und blickte zu Boden.  
  
Gandalf hatte schon längst bemerkt, was in seiner Tochter vorging, und er konnte sie verstehen. Auch er selbst wusste nicht genau, was Elin im schwarzen Land erwarten würde; sie selbst ahnte noch weniger davon. Denn die Prophezeiung selbst sagte nicht viel über Elins Tätigkeiten dort aus, nur dass sie dorthin gehen müsse, um es anderen möglich zu machen. Gandalf hatte einen Plan, oder zumindest eine Idee, doch war es möglich, diese umzusetzen? Wehmütig betrachtete er seine Tochter, wie sie in Gedanken versunken auf ihrem Hengst saß und so klein und zerbrechlich aussah. War Elin dieser Aufgabe gewachsen?  
  
Langsam näherten sie sich Edoras. Das Dach der goldenen Halle leuchtete im hellen Sonnenlicht, die Pferde grasten auf den Weiden, überall waren fröhliche Stimmen zu hören. Bei jedem Lachen verspürte Elin einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, denn ihr war klar, dass sie nicht nur das Land, das sie liebte, verlassen, sondern auch ihre Freunde zurücklassen würde. Ein neues Kapitel ihres Lebens begann.  
  
"Linni!" Ein kleiner Junge von etwa 5 Jahren kam den beiden Reitern entgegen gerannt und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig anhalten, bevor er mit Duwath zusammenstieß. Der Hengst ließ sich nicht stören und stupste den Jungen nur vorsichtig mit der weichen Schnauze an. Er kannte ihn gut, den kleinen Bruder, der seine Schwester Nia manchmal beinahe zur Verzweiflung trieb. "Linni, wo warst du? Ich hab dich gesucht! Ich hab auf dich gewartet! Ich..." "Nun, Almarian", hörte er eine tiefe Stimme sagen, "ist sie ja wieder zurück." Er blickte auf, ein wenig eingeschüchtert, wie immer, wenn man ihn bei seinem vollen Namen nannte, denn gewöhnlich tat dies nur seine Mutter, wenn sie wütend war, doch der alte Zauberer lächelte nur. Erleichtert wandte er sich wieder Elin zu. "Linni, kommst du? Du hast mir doch versprochen, mit mir zu spielen! Bitte!" Auch Elin musste über den Eifer ihres kleinen Freundes lachen, sah aber dann mit fragendem Blick Gandalf an. Zur großen Freude des Kleinen meinte der Zauberer nur: "Na dann, bis später." Er sah ihr nach, wie sie den Jungen vor sich aufs Pferd setzte und mit ihm davon trabte. Dann wandte er sich ab. Es würde nun seine Aufgabe sein, ihre Abreise vorzubereiten. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 4  
  
Während Elin mit dem kleinen Almarian zwischen den Häusern unterhalb der goldenen Halle verschwand, betrat Gandalf den Thronsaal, um mit dem König zu sprechen. In der Halle herrschte mildes Dämmerlicht, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, wie bei jedem seiner Besuche aufs Neue die wilde Schönheit der Halle zu bewundern. Die Säulen, die das Dach trugen, waren nicht so hoch und schlank wie die der Elben; überhaupt hatte diese Halle nichts Elbisches an sich. Dennoch besaß sie die Macht, mit ihrem Anblick jeden zu verzaubern, der sie das erste Mal erblickte. Die steinernen Wände waren mal mit Holz, mal mit leuchtenden Mosaiken aus bunten Edelsteinen verkleidet, die die Geschichte des Landes zeigten. In beinahe jedem Bild waren Pferde zu erkennen, denn das Pferd war das Wappentier Rohans, die Flagge der Mark zeigte ein silberweißes Pferd auf grünem Grund. Hinter dem Thron des Königs war ein riesiger, gut zwei Mann großer und fast ebenso breiter Wandteppich aus tiefstem Nachtschwarz zu sehen, auf dem mit goldenen Fäden der Stammbaum der Könige von Rohan eingewebt war. Der längste der weitverzweigten Äste des Stammbaumes endete mit einem einzelnen Namen: Théoden. Jener war erst seit kurzer Zeit Herr der Mark und hatte weder Frau noch Kinder.  
  
Gandalf neigte kurz den Kopf, um dem jungen König seine Ehrerbietung zu erweisen, und musterte ihn dann genau. Dichtes Haar in einem warmen Blondton umrahmte ein kantiges, gebräuntes Gesicht, in dem der alte Magier Mut und Entschlossenheit erkannte. Gandalf hatte ihn das letzte Mal kurz vor dem Tode des alten Königs gesehen, und sein bisheriger Eindruck von ihm schien sich nun bestätigt zu haben: Dieser junge Mann war imstande, die Mark zu führen. Er spürte, wie sich Théoden unter seinem scharfen Blick langsam unwohl zu fühlen begann, als fürchtete er, er könnte seine Gedanken lesen. Gandalf beendete seine Musterung und begann zu sprechen.  
  
Am Abend saßen sie an einem prasselnden Lagerfeuer, einige Schritte entfernt von dem Haus, in dem Elin lebte. Naldo hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihnen frisches Brot, Käse und einen Krug kühles Wasser zu bringen und Elin noch einen wissenden Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er ging. Mittlerweile war sie beinahe sicher, dass Naldo wusste, dass Gandalf mehr als nur ihr Ziehvater war. Wahrscheinlich ahnte er sogar etwas von ihrem baldigen Aufbruch. Mit der Zeit hatte Elin gelernt, aus den Blicken des alten Dieners einiges herauszulesen. Naldo wusste Bescheid.  
  
Nachdem dieser sich entfernt hatte, wandte sich Elin Gandalf zu, der bis dahin in die flackernden Flammen gestarrt, Naldos Blick aber sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. "Du warst bei Théoden", sagte sie leise, "was hast du ihm gesagt?" Der Zauberer blickte auf. "Nun, ich habe ihn davon überzeugt, dass es für dich nun Zeit ist, Rohan zu verlassen und die anderen Länder Mittelerdes kennenzulernen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dir Bruchtal zeigen und dich mit anderen Elben bekannt machen möchte, damit du auch mit der anderen Seite deiner Herkunft vertraut wirst. Es ist wichtig, mehr zu kennen als nur die eine Schneide des Schwertes, denn jedes Schwert hat zwei, so wie alle Dinge eine dunkle und eine helle Seite besitzen."  
  
Er machte eine Pause. "Er hat eingewilligt, dich gehen zu lassen, denn letztendlich ist es doch nur deine Entscheidung, und er besitzt keinerlei Macht darüber. Ein weiser Mann für sein Alter, dieser Théoden." Er blickte seine Tochter an. Der Feuerschein spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen Augen und er glaubte einen Hauch von Traurigkeit darin zu erkennen. Er konnte sie verstehen. "In 4 Tagen ist es an der Zeit aufzubrechen." Elin blickte auf. "Ich...ich möchte mich noch von meinen Freunden verabschieden." Gandalf nickte. Dann stand er auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Elin blieb allein am Feuer zurück, in Gedanken versunken. Sie betrachtete den Tanz der Flammen, hörte das Holz knacken und spürte den leichten Wind auf ihrer Haut. Es war vollkommen still, nur in der Ferne hörte sie einige Pferde leise schnauben. Die Sterne leuchteten hell; der Mond war nicht zu sehen. Elin blickte sich um, sah die weiten Weiden, das hohe Gras, das im Wind leicht schaukelte, auf die dunklen Silhouetten der Häuser hinter ihr, auf die große Halle von Edoras, deren goldenes Dach im Sternenlicht funkelte. Sie würde Rohan vermissen.  
  
***  
  
Hallo? Ist da jemand am anderen Ende? Oder liest wirklich niemand diese Story? Vielleicht müsste ich mich deutlicher ausdrücken...bitte bitte reviewt doch mal jemand!!! Ich würde mich ganz ganz arg freuen!!! 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Stille lag über den weiten Weiden Rohans, während die Sonne langsam in leuchtendem Rot hinter dem Horizont emporstieg und die Nacht vertrieb. Die Sterne begannen zu verblassen, längst war der Mond untergegangen. Die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen vielen auf eine kleine Gruppe verschiedenster Gestalten, die sich am Rand von Edoras versammelt hatten. Einige versuchten vergeblich, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Es waren Elins Freunde, die am Abend zuvor ein Abschiedsfest für ihre Liniel gefeiert hatten, das bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gedauert hatte. Winkend sahen sie den Silhouetten der beiden Reiter nach, die sich in nördlicher Richtung langsam entfernten. Manche staunten nur kopfschüttelnd, wie Liniel es geschafft hatte, so früh aufzubrechen, da sie ihr Abschiedsfest auch nicht früher als die anderen verlassen hatte und sonst zwar nicht als Langschläfer, aber auch nicht als extreme Frühaufsteherin bekannt war. Wohl wäre der Abschied anders ausgefallen, hätten sie geahnt, was keiner von ihnen ahnen konnte: Sie würden sie viele Jahre lang nicht wiedersehen.

Elin genoß die Reise, selbst wenn ihr letztendlicher Ausgang ungewiss war. Sie saß entspannt auf dem Rücken von Duwath, dessen weiche Gänge sie beruhigend und einschläfernd hin und her schaukelten. Nia hatte ihren stolzen Rappen einmal „das Schaukelstuhlpferd" genannt. Beim Gedanken an ihre freche Freundin musste Elin lächeln. Die Minuten verschmolzen zu Stunden, die Stunden zu Tagen. Wie ein zäher Brei floss die Zeit dahin, während die beiden Reiter sich immer weiter Richtung Norden bewegten. Obwohl sie sich nicht allzuweit von den Straßen entfernten begegnete ihnen tagelang keine Menschenseele, dafür aber schien sich die ganze Tierwelt Mittelerdes mit ihnen bekannt machen zu wollen. Mehrmals täglich versuchten Schmetterlinge, sich auf ihrer Nasenspitze niederzulassen, tanzten um ihre Köpfe und landeten auf Gandalfs ausgestrecktem Finger. Elin hatte den Eindruck, sie würden dem alten Zauberer etwas mitteilen, konnte aber nichts verstehen.

Die Nächte verbrachten die beiden in kleinen Senken oder zwischen einzelnen Felsbrocken, stets verborgen vor neugierigen Augen. Doch wer sollte sie schon entdecken? Das Land war menschenleer und erstreckte sich meilenweit um sie, die Nächte waren ruhig und friedlich; nur das Knistern des Feuers und das gleichmäßige Grasen der Pferde war zu hören. Von einer Bedrohung war nichts zu merken, wer auch immer in diesen Tagen nach Süden zum Lande Mordor blickte, sah nichts als kalte, schwarze Berge. Noch ahnte kaum jemand, dass von dort in einigen Jahren erneut das Dunkel über die Welt hereinbrechen würde, angekündigt durch ein Glühen im Süden, hinter diesen hohen Bergen, unheimlich und kalt.

Als der neunte Tag ihrer Reise sich dem Ende zuneigte und sie Sonne schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen erleuchteten eine riesige, dunkle Wand: das Nebelgebirge. Elin betrachtete die im Abendrot glühenden Berge, die schroff und steil in den Abendhimmel ragten, und erkannte ihre Heimat.

Bei Sonnenaufgang begannen sie mit dem Aufstieg. Ihre Pferde mussten sie zurücklassen, denn der Weg hinauf in die Berge war für sie nicht zu schaffen. Sie nahmen ihnen Sättel und Zaumzeug ab und ließen sie laufen. In den Wiesen und Wäldern am Fuße des Gebirges würden sie die nächste Zeit verbringen und mit ihren Herren weiterreisen, sobald sie aus dem Gebirge zurückgekommen waren. Dies hatten Elin und Gandalf den Pferden gesagt und Elin war sich sicher, dass Duwath sie verstanden hatte. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne trabten die beiden Pferde davon.

Die schroffen, steil abfallenden Felswände machten den schmalen Pfad, der sogar für die Augen eines geübten Wanderers nur sehr schwer zu entdecken war, zu einem Tanz auf des Messers Schneide, der bei Tageslicht schon gefährlich war; bei Nacht wäre jeglicher Versuch dieser Art aufs heftigste zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. In den tiefen Schluchten wuchsen an manchen Stellen alte, knorrige Bäume, die ihre kahlen Äste wie stumme Wächter der Toten gen Himmel streckten.

Vor einem Labyrinth aus Geröll und riesigen Gesteinsbrocken verschwand der Pfad. An seinem Ende ragten zwei hohe Felsen empor, die von weitem den Eindruck erweckten, sie seien von Menschen behauen und geformt worden, um das Ende des Pfades zu markieren und jeden unvorsichtigen Wanderer zu warnen, seine Schritte weiter zu lenken. Elin hielt inne und betrachtete die beiden Säulen. „Was ist das?", fragte sie, beeindruckt von dem Anblick. „Kennst du es nicht mehr?", sagte Gandalf leise, doch es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Er warf seiner Tochter einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Elin nicht so recht deuten konnte und irgendwo zwischen liebevoll und traurig einordnete. „Du hast geschlafen, als wir es zuletzt durchschritten haben. Man nennt es das Aewannon, das Tor der Vögel, denn nur die Vögel können weiter in die Berge vordringen. Es ist die letzte Warnung an jeden, der das Gebirge betreten hat, die letzte Warnung umzukehren. Denn jenseits des Tores gibt es keinen Weg mehr, auch keinen Pfad, nur rohes Gestein, kalt und tödlich. So denken die Menschen, doch wenn du das Tor von nahem betrachtest, wirst du erkennen, das keine Menschenhand sie je geformt hat. Wind und Wasser haben sie zu dem gemacht, was sie heute sind." Vor Elins Augen entstand das vertraute Bild eines schmalen Pfades, das aus den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung kam. „Und doch gibt es einen Weg hinter dem Tor.", sagte sie leise. „Die Menschen sehen nicht viel, und ihre Augen sind leicht zu täuschen", erwiderte Gandalf. „Es gibt Wege, die die Menschen nicht erkennen können. Sie ziehen sich durch das ganze Land. Alt wie die Welt sind sie, doch unsichtbar für die meisten der Völker. Nur die Elben können es spüren, wenn sie einen solchen Pfad betreten. In ihren Geschichten werden sie an manchen Stellen erwähnt, sie werden Lynd-en-aur, die Pfade des Morgens, genannt." „Die Pfade des Morgens? Weshalb gaben die Elben ihnen einen solchen Namen?" „Der Name stammt nicht von den Elben. Sie haben ihn vor langer Zeit übernommen, als es auch unter ihnen noch viele gab, die sie sehen konnten. Die Herkunft des Namens wirst du bald erkennen können.", sagte Gandalf mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Und damit hatte er recht. Kaum hatte Elin das Felsentor durchschritten, bemerkte sie, wie ihre Füße beinahe von selbst zu gehen begannen. Ein jeder Meter der Landschaft war ihr bekannt; sie hatte den Weg bei ihrer Reise nach Rohan vor vielen Jahren in Erinnerung behalten. Je höher sie stiegen, desto mehr fühlte sich Elin zu hause. Die Umgebung war ihr so vertraut, als wäre sie niemals fort gewesen, sie sah sich selbst auf diesem oder jenem Felsen sitzen und die Murmeltiere beobachten. Erinnerungen kehrten zurück, die sie längst für verloren gehalten hatte. Und bald erkannte sie auch, weshalb der Pfad seinen seltsamen Namen trug. Eigentlich konnte man nicht von einem Pfad sprechen, denn es war keiner vorhanden, nur Gestein und zähes, windgepeitschtes Gras. Doch wenn sie sich konzentrierte, konnte sie eine dünne Linie aus warmem Licht erkennen, die sich durch die Bergwelt schlängelte und ihnen den Weg wies, wie Strahlen der Morgensonne schimmerte der Pfad im Gras, majestätisch und bezaubernd.

Stundenlang folgten sie dem Pfad durch die kahle Welt des Nebelgebirges.

Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Stand schon lange erreicht und neigte sich dem westlichen Rand der Welt zu, Dämmerung beherrschte bereits die Schluchten und Täler des Gebirges. Kurz vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Die kleine Höhle hoch oben in den Bergen war im Halbdunkel kaum zu erkennen, denn ihr Eingang lag versteckt zwischen einigen Brocken losen Gesteins. Im Inneren war sie trocken und sauber. Nicht weit entfernt war das Plätschern eines Baches zu hören, das Gras hier oben schien grüner und saftiger zu sein als an anderen Orten in den Bergen. Neben der Höhle wuchs ein stolzer, wohl mehr als zwei Mann hoher Baum gen Himmel. Murmeltiere spähten vorsichtig aus ihren Löchern. Ein kleiner Schmetterling, der sich wohl verflogen haben musste, landete auf Elins Nase. Elin lächelte. Sie war zu Hause.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 

Ihre Ausbildung begann am nächsten Morgen. Am Abend war sie vom langen Aufstieg erschöpft gewesen und sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen; trotzdem erwachte sie beim Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen, ohne dass Gandalf sie geweckt hatte. Doch auch er war schon aufgestanden und bereitete ihnen aus den verbliebenen Vorräten – Brot, Käse und dünnem Gebäck – ein Frühstück. Elin war gespannt, wie diese Ausbildung wohl aussehen würde, denn obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass ihre Aufgabe keinesfalls leicht zu bewältigen sein würde, hatte sie doch nach ihrem Ermessen in Rohan einige sehr nützliche Fertigkeiten des Kämpfens gelernt; war es dort doch Sitte, selbst die nicht adligen jungen Frauen in der Kunst der Waffenführung zu unterrichten. Indes sollte Elins Frage nicht lange unbeantwortet bleiben.

„Hier!" rief Gandalf und warf ihr ein Schwert zu. Aus einem Reflex hinaus griff sie zu, bekam das Schwert zu ihrem großen Glück nicht an der Schneide, sondern am Heft zu fassen und kämpfte einen Moment lang um ihr Gleichgewicht. Noch während sie sich fragte, wie er unbemerkt an ein Schwert herangekommen war, griff er an. Überrascht schaffte sie es gerade noch, ihr Schwert hochzureißen und seinen Schlag abzublocken, doch da folgte schon der nächste. Mit Wucht prallten die beiden Schwerter aufeinander, Elin spürte, wie ihr gesamter rechter Arm taub zu werden begann, verzweifelt hielt sie die schwere Waffe fest. Dann hörte sie Gandalfs Stimme. „Mir scheint, die Rohirrim haben zuviel Zeit mit ihren netten kleinen Pferdchen verbracht, denn ein Schwert führen können sie wohl nicht. Oder wie nennst du das, was du gerade tust?", sagte er höhnisch und seine Augen glitzerten voller Spott, als er lachte. Elin hielt die Luft an. Seine Worte hatten sie überrascht und tief gekränkt. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Spott und Hohn passten nicht zu der Güte und Weisheit, die für sie eigentlich untrennbar mit seiner Person verbunden waren. Warum beleidigte er die Rohirrim? Wut stieg in ihr hoch, mit verzweifelter Kraft packte sie ihr Schwert noch fester und stürzte auf ihn zu. Einen Moment später bemerkte sie, dass es eine Falle war. Gandalf wich behende zurück, ließ ihr Schwert an dem seinen entlang zur Seite gleiten und schlug ihr mit einer kleinen, beinahe spielerisch anmutenden Drehung des Handgelenks die Waffe aus der Hand. Sie spürte das kalte Eisen an ihrer Kehle. Fragend blickte sie ihn an und erkannte erleichtert, dass von Hohn und Spott in seinen Augen nichts zu sehen war; der vertraute Ausdruck des Lehrmeisters war zurückgekehrt. „Lektion eins", sagte er, während er das Schwert langsam zurückzog, ohne ihre Haut auch nur zu ritzen, „lass dich niemals, niemals reizen."

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie mit Schwertübungen. Nach jener ersten verheerenden Niederlage hatte Elin ihr Schwert wieder gepackt und hatte sich geschworen, sich nie wieder so in die Irre führen zu lassen. Doch dieser Vorsatz ging kurz darauf schon wieder verloren, als sie sich von Gandalf problemlos in eine so ungünstige Position treiben ließ, dass sie aufgeben musste, wollte sie nicht in die Tiefe stürzen. So vergingen die Stunden, Schwert schlug klirrend auf Schwert, Kampf reihte sich an Kampf, der Elin langsam aber beständig das letzte bisschen Kraft aus den Knochen trieb. Die Sonne neigte sich schon dem westlichen Horizont zu, als Gandalf sie zum ersten Mal an einem nahe gelegenen eiskalten Gebirgsbach einen winzigen Schluck trinken ließ. Doch er dachte nicht daran, ihr eine längere Pause zu gewähren. Unbarmherzig zwang er sie, aufzustehen und weiterzukämpfen, Schlag um Schlag, Runde um Runde. Sie schrammte an einem scharfen Stein in der Felswand vorbei und holte sich dabei einen blutenden Riss quer über die Wange, doch sie bemerkte es kaum, so sehr war sie bemüht, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und Gandalfs unverändert kräftige Schwerthiebe abzufangen. Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach bemerkte sie zwischen zwei Wachträumen, dass der alte Zauberer aus dem Tritt geriet. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt, so weit es ihr noch möglich war konzentrierte sie sich genauer auf seine Bewegungen. Sie waren bei weitem nicht mehr so kraftvoll und ausgreifend wie zuvor, er schien zu ermüden. Ein Funke Hoffnung blitzte in Elin auf. Er ist müde, sagte sie sich, und ich weiß es. Aber er weiß nicht, dass ich es bemerkt habe. Dies ist meine einzige Chance. Sie wartete einige Augenblicke lang, bis die Gelegenheit kam, auf die sie gehofft hatte. Gandalf stolperte auf dem felsigen Untergrund und brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen. In dieser Sekunde griff Elin an, versuchte, mehrere schnelle Hiebe gegen sein Schwert anzubringen, um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Doch sie kam nicht dazu. Ihre Klinge kreuzte die seine, und als sich ihre Augen trafen wusste sie, dass er keineswegs müde geworden war, all dies war wieder nur eine Finte gewesen, um sie zu täuschen. Sekunden später fühlte sie das kalte Metall an ihrer Kehle, dann folgten die nächsten Schwerthiebe. Elin wurde schwarz vor Augen. Gandalf schaffte es gerade noch, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie auf den harten Fels fiel. Behutsam hob er sie hoch, trug sie zur Höhle und bettete sie auf ihr Lager, bevor er begann, vorsichtig die Wunde auf ihrer Backe zu reinigen.

Sie erwachte durch das Geräusch des knisternden Feuers. Es erwies sich als Schwerstarbeit, die Augen zu öffnen, und bevor sie es überhaupt erst versuchen konnte, musste sie gegen den Schwindel und die plötzliche Übelkeit ankämpfen. Vorsichtig hob sie die Lider und sah wie durch einen Nebelschleier das flackernde Feuer und Gandalf, der gerade einen großen Topf vom Feuer holte. Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, kam allerdings nicht sonderlich weit und kippte zurück. Wieder wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Traum vermischte sich mit Wirklichkeit, sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, was nun real war und was nicht. Hatte sie die Riddermark jemals verlassen? Sie wusste es nicht, und es war ihr auch vollkommen gleichgültig. Sie wollte nur das hässliche Pochen in ihrem Kopf loswerden.

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte sah sie Gandalf neben sich sitzen und irgend etwas, das stark nach frischer Minze roch, auf die Wunde auf ihrer Wange auftragen. Er bemerkte, dass sie wach war, half ihr, sich aufzusetzen, und bewahrte sie davor, ein weiteres Mal hilflos nach hinten weg zu kippen. Niedergeschlagen blickte sie ihn an. „Nun, mit dem Schwert habe ich mich nicht gerade gut gehalten, nicht wahr?" „Nein", sagte Gandalf und drehte ihren Kopf sanft zur Seite, um den Rest seiner Salbe aufzutragen, „Halt still. Was du sagst, ist nicht wahr. Du hast dich zehnmal besser geschlagen, als es jeder andere der Rohirrim getan hätte; und hundertmal besser, als ich selbst es von dir erwartet habe. Du hast durchgehalten bis zum Abend, ohne Nahrung, fast ohne Wasser, ohne längere Pause. Du hast gekämpft wie eine wilde Löwin." Langsam drehte sie den Kopf wieder, sah ihn an und fragte leise: „Wirklich?" „Ja", sagte er und lächelte, „und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Doch er wusste nicht, ob sie seine Worte noch gehört hatte, denn schon waren ihr die Augen wieder zugefallen. Sie lächelte im Schlaf. Die Tasse Tee, die er ihr gemacht hatte, stand vergessen auf dem Boden. In Gedanken versunken hob er sie auf und trank Schluck für Schluck die wärmende Flüssigkeit. Unvermittelt musste er an Glawarien denken. Ihre Mutter schien Elin ihre Kämpfernatur vererbt zu haben. Draußen, irgendwo am samtschwarzen Nachthimmel, leuchtete Glawariens Stern.


	8. Kapitel 8

**.:. Kapitel 8 .:.**

Helles Sonnenlicht erhellte die kleine Höhle hoch im Nebelgebirge, als Elin erwachte. Benommen schüttelte sie sich, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, stand langsam auf und trat ins Licht. Gandalf saß vor dem Eingang der Höhle und schärfte mit einem anderen Messer sein Schwert.  
"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Elin.  
Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den vorherigen Tag zurück. Gandalf sah kaum von seiner Arbeit auf.  
"Es ist schon fast Mittag."  
"Oh." Mehr wusste sie nicht zu sagen. So lange hatte sie geschlafen? Das war ungewöhnlich, besonders für sie als Halbelbin, die normalerweise nicht allzu lange schlief, sondern nur ein wenig vor sich hin dämmerte. Doch als sich die einzelnen Erinnerungsfragmente allmählich wie ein Puzzle zusammensetzten, wurde ihr klar, dass sie den Schlaf dringend nötig gehabt hatte. Sie streckte sich, was ein lautes Knacken in ihren Beinen zur Folge hatte. Sie spürte jeden einzelnen Schwerthieb in den Knochen.

"Du hast meinem Schwert ziemlich zugesetzt", hörte sie Gandalfs Stimme hinter sich. "Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sämtliche Scharten beseitigt sind und es wieder geschliffen ist."  
Elin drehte sich um, sah den alten Zauberer an und stellte endlich die Frage, die sie quälte:  
"Warum?"  
Als Antwort bekam sie zunächst nur einen ernsten Blick, doch dann bedeutete ihr Gandalf, sich neben ihn zu setzten, und begann zu sprechen.

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du diese Frage stellen wirst. Aber eigentlich kennst du die Antwort schon lange selbst."  
Elin zögerte. Kannte sie die Antwort? Gestern war sie viel zu erschöpft gewesen, um sich Gedanken zu machen; es hatte sie alle Kraft gekostet, die Hiebe ihres Vaters abzuwehren. Wäre es nicht Gandalf gewesen...  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als ihr das Ausmaß der Gefahr bewusst wurde.  
"Was du in Rohan gelernt hast", fuhr dieser unterdessen fort, "reicht aus, um sich in einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung die schlimmsten Schläge vom Leib halten zu können. Im Kampf mit einem Menschen, der dir gegenüber keinerlei böse Absichten hegt."  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen.  
"Glaubst du, dass jemand, der dich töten will, auch nur einen Moment zögert, wenn er merkt, dass du einen Fehler machst? Dass er wartet, bis du dich wieder gefangen hast, um die Sache von neuem zu beginnen? Dass du eine gerechte, eine zweite Chance erhältst?"  
Elin sah betreten zu Boden, ein wenig beschämt darüber, dass sie sich weitaus mehr zugetraut hatte, als sie konnte, ohne die Lage realistisch zu beurteilen.  
"Das Schwert verzeiht keine Fehler, Elin. Selbst einer Rawien nicht.", fügte er leise hinzu und klang dabei so traurig, dass Elin ihn erstaunt anblickte.  
"Rawien?"  
"So nannte man deine Mutter. Nur wenige kannten je ihrem richtigen Namen, kaum jemand wusste um Glawarien. Doch Rawien, der Löwin, waren viele schon begegnet."  
Liebevoll musterte er seine Tochter.  
"Und es sieht beinahe so aus, als hätte sie den Kampfgeist der Löwin wohl auch ihrer Tochter vermacht."  
Kampfgeist glitzerte in Elins Augen.  
"Beinahe?" fragte sie betont langsam und forderte den Zauberer damit heraus.  
"Du kannst es mir sofort beweisen", ging er darauf ein und reichte ihr das Schwert.  
"Auf ein Neues?"  
"Mit Vergnügen!"

Diesmal verlief ihr Kampf anders als am Vortag. Elin hatte bereits dazugelernt und wusste, dass es sehr gefährlich war, ihren Gegner zu unterschätzen. Das Schwert, das gestern noch wie ein viel zu schwerer Fremdkörper in ihrer Hand gelegen hatte, wurde ihr langsam vertraut und sie begann zu spüren, dass es keinesfalls zu schwer war, sondern hervorragend ausbalanciert; vorausgesetzt man wusste es richtig zu führen.  
Gandalf korrigierte ihre Schritte, zeigte ihr, wie sie die schwere Waffe am geschicktesten hielt, ließ sie üben, ihre Schläge anzubringen, ohne aus dem Takt zu geraten, und lehrte sie, die Absichten ihres Gegners zu durchschauen und rechtzeitig Gegenmaßnahmen anzuwenden. Dank ihrem Eifer, alles zu verstehen und umzusetzen, was er ihr zeigte, und viel Lob von seiten des Zauberers schien Elins Umgang mit dem Schwert gegen Abend schon um einiges koordinierter zu sein. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie ihr Schwert so elegant und schnell handhaben können würde wie so mancher Mensch, der diese Kunst sein Leben lang studiert hatte, doch sie war lernbegierig und verstand schnell worauf er hinaus wollte.

So zogen die Tage dahin, denn es gab viel zu tun. Gandalf unterwies seine Tochter keineswegs nur im Schwertkampf; auch der Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen sollte ihr geläufig sein, was ihr jedoch von Anfang an nur wenige Probleme bereitete. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem elbischen Erbe, denn die Elben sind ein Volk der Bogenschützen, die nur selten zu anderen Waffen greifen. Größere Schwierigkeiten machte ihr der Umgang mit Messern, die sie zwar recht geschickt zu werfen vermochte; jedoch waren sie ihrer Meinung nach einfach zu kurz, um sich einen Gegner effektiv vom Leibe zu halten.

Jedoch war es nicht Elins Aufgabe, nach Mordor zu gehen und dort im Kampf möglichst viele Feinde zu besiegen; sie sollte ins schwarze Land eindringen, um dort Wissen zu sammeln, Wissen über die Pläne des dunklen Herrn. Damit sie für diese Aufgabe gewappnet war, weihte sie der alte Zauberer in die Geheimnisse der Heilkunst ein, nannte ihr die Namen der heilkräftigen Pflanzen und ihre Anwendung. Abends, wenn es dunkel wurde und die Höhle nur vom flackernden Schein des Feuers erhellt wurde, lehrte er sie die schwarze Sprache.

Diese Sprache zu erlernen stellte für Elin eines der größten Hindernisse ihrer Ausbildung dar. Es machte ihr kaum Mühe, neue Worte zu lernen und zu behalten, sprach sie doch schon lange Zeit vier verschiedene Sprachen: Sindarin, die Sprache, die sie die ersten 4 Jahre ihres jungen Lebens mit ihren Eltern gesprochen hatte, Quenya, die hohe Sprache der Elben, die der alte Zauberer sie später zu verstehen gelehrt hatte, um die Aufzeichnungen aus den alten Tagen zu lesen, Westron, die Allgemeinsprache, und zuletzt auch die Sprache der Rohirrim, der Pferdemenschen, unter denen sie siebzehn Jahre lang gelebt und die sie liebgewonnen hatte. Doch keine dieser Sprachen mit ihrem weichen, singenden Tonfall ähnelte auch nur entfernt der Zunge von Mordor, einer Sprache, die wie eine Mischung aus husten und krächzen klang, kalt und hässlich in den Ohren der freien Völker. Doch sie kämpfte mit den Lauten, mühte sich ab, um rauhe Silben hervorzubringen, würgte einige Worte. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich auch an diese Aufgabe, erlernte einige Tricks, um die finsteren Worte leichter aussprechen zu können, und war nach längerer Übung auch in der Lage, mit ihrem Vater ein paar gebrochene Sätze zu wechseln, zu fluchen und nach den Befehlen zu fragen.

Als der Winter in all seiner Macht hereinbrach und das Nebelgebirge unter sein hartes Joch zwängte, als die Nächte finsterer und kälter wurden, als man es sich anderswo jemals vorstellen konnte, und der Schnee in seinem reinen Weiß alles Leben tief unter sich vergrub lehrte Gandalf sie Dinge, die in Rohan kein Mensch je auszusprechen gewagt hätte.


	9. Kapitel 9

**.:. Kapitel 9 .:.**

Tag um Tag, Nacht um Nacht reihten sich aneinander, so wie nichts den ewigen Lauf der Sonne stoppen kann, die die Herzen der freien Völker wärmt und ihnen mit ihrem Licht den Weg weist. Längst hatte der Winter mit all seiner Macht das hohe Königreich des Nebelgebirges erobert und den kleinen Bach nahe der Höhle zu glasklarem Eis gefrieren lassen. Die Schneeflocken hatten sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf jedem noch so kleinen Felsvorsprung niedergelassen und hüllten die schroffen Gipfel in eine Decke aus strahlendem Weiß.

Über Nacht hatte es wieder geschneit, so dass nun von der wilden Landschaft des Gebirges nur noch sanfte, schneeweiße Hügel zu sehen waren. Der Morgen war noch jung, doch die Sonne brachte die frische Schneedecke bereits zum Glitzern. Elin atmete tief ein, um möglichst viel der frischen Morgenluft behalten zu können, und trat dann einige Schritte in den nachts gefallenen, tiefen Schnee hinaus. Im Nu war sie bis zu den Hüften eingesunken. Ein wenig verblüfft versuchte sie, sich wieder zu befreien, jedoch erfolglos. Wie hatte sie die Mulde nur vergessen können, die hier im Sommer nicht zu übersehen war? Verärgert wagte sie einen zweiten Versuch. Doch abermals bewiesen die Schneemassen, dass sie ihr deutlich überlegen waren.

Kurz darauf hörte sie leise Schritte und sah Gandalf auf sich zukommen. In sicherem Abstand blieb der alte Zauberer stehen und blickte seine nur halb zu sehende Tochter freundlich an. Mit einem säuerlichen Grinsen schaute Elin an sich herunter und meinte:  
"Wenn Nia mich so sehen könnte, würde sie mich lauthals auslachen."  
"Du gibst auch einen etwas seltsamen Anblick ab. Almarian käme bestimmt sofort zu deiner Rettung angelaufen."  
"Er würde mich ausgiebig betrachten, besorgt "Aber Linni, du bist doch eine Elbin!" sagen und dann zu dir rennen, um dir sein Herz auszuschütten."  
"Das wäre möglich."  
"Und was würde der große Zauberer sagen?"  
"Er würde gewiß sagen", neckte sie Gandalf, "dass du wohl ein wenig zu viel von deinem unelbischen Vater abbekommen hast, um auf dem Schnee gehen zu können."  
Elin seufzte. "Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Kommst du nun endlich und rettest mich?"

Lachend trat Gandalf an das Loch heran und zog seine Tochter aus dem Schnee. Während sie sich die Flocken von den Kleidern klopfte meinte sie:  
"Es ist wohl nicht gerade vorteilhaft, kein reiner Elb zu sein."  
"Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte er mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln.  
Langsam blickte sie an ihm herunter. Seine Füße standen auf dem Schnee, direkt neben dem Loch, ohne auch nur einen Zentimeter einzusinken. Und ihre auch.  
"Es kommt nicht darauf an, was du bist, Elin", hörte sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme sagen, "sondern darauf, ob du an dich glaubst."

So kam der Tag herbei, der wie jeder andere war, unaufhaltbar wie die Bahn der Sterne am samtschwarzen Himmel, und der doch ihr Schicksal um einen entscheidenden Schritt weiter hinein ins schwarze Land lenken sollte. Es war der Jahrestag ihrer Geburt, der zum zweiundzwanzigsten Mal in das junge Leben der Elbin trat, und es war das Geschenk ihres Vaters, das noch so manches auf ihrem Weg entscheiden sollte.

Gandalf war am frühen Abend aus der Höhle verschwunden und bis jetzt noch nicht zurückgekehrt. So saß Elin Aurael allein am Feuer und betrachtete den Tanz der Flammen, doch es störte sie nicht. Noch nie hatte ihr Geburtstag für sie viel mehr bedeutet als die anderen Tage des langen Jahres in den Ebenen von Rohan; natürlich war es stets ein Tag voller Glückwünsche und Geschenke von Freunden gewesen, doch würde sie niemals bitter bedauern, an diesem Tag nicht ein rauschendes Fest besucht zu haben.

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Gandalf zurückkam, dick in seinen warmen Mantel gewickelt, auf seinen Stab gestützt und in der Hand ein dunkles Bündel. Erschöpft sah er aus, und an dem Schnee auf seinem Umhang konnte Elin erkennen, dass er wohl einen langen Fußmarsch hinter sich haben musste. Eilig ließ er sich am Feuer nieder, um sich eine Zeit lang zu wärmen, und blickte in die Flammen. Doch dann erhob er sich, reichte Elin das dunkle Bündel, das er mitgebracht hatte, und forderte sie stumm auf, es zu öffnen.

Nachdenklich betrachtet sie es. Es war etwa armlang und schien aus schwarzem, seltsam steifen Stoff zu bestehen. Vorsichtig schlug sie das Tuch beiseite und enthüllte den darin enthaltenen Gegenstand. Schlagartig schien es in der Höhle heller zu werden, und Elin hielt ein Schwert in der Hand, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Klinge bestand aus strahlend hellem Silber, verziert mit elbischen Schriftzeichen, und war nicht ganz so lang wie die ihres Übungssschwertes. Überhaupt war das ganze Schwert ein wenig schlanker und eleganter als die, die sie kannte. Auf dem schwarzen Heft leuchtete ein einziger kleiner, hellblauer Edelstein, und über ihm erkannte sie den silbernen Kopf einer Löwin. Konnte dies...?

"Dieses Schwert vertraute mir deine Mutter am Abend ihres Todes an, auf dass ich es bewahrte bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Zeit reif ist für dich, es zu tragen. Viele Jahre hat es in einem geheimen Versteck hoch oben nahe den Gipfeln überdauert, um auf dich zu warten, und nun ist es dein."  
"Glawarien besaß solch ein Schwert?"  
"Die Zeiten sind nicht immer friedlich auf dieser Welt, wie du es auch nun wieder spüren kannst, denn das Dunkle wächst in Mordor, jeden Tag breitet es sich mehr aus, und eines Tages wird es stark sein, womöglich zu stark für uns. Es heißt, dieses Schwert sei sehr alt, und gehe seit langer Zeit stets von der Mutter an die Tochter."  
"Es ist wunderschön."  
"Kaum wären die Schmiede der Menschen in der Lage, solch eines herzustellen, wie auch die Elben es wohl nicht könnten. Man sagt, es sei in den unsterblichen Landen jenseits des Meeres geschmiedet worden, um eines Tages dorthin zurückzukehren."

Wie das Wasser eines stetig vor sich hin plätschernden Baches floss die Zeit dahin, und als der letzte Schnee geschmolzen und das letzte Eis zerbrochen war, da war für Elin die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen. Denn der Schatten im Osten wächst und bald wird der Tag kommen, an dem ein Hobbit das Schicksal aller bestimmt...

Die Verwandlung in eine Gestalt der Dunkelheit fiel Elin nicht schwer, mit Hilfe dunkler Kleidung und eines nachtschwarzen Umhangs war sie bald nicht mehr von einem Schatten zu unterscheiden. Doch mit der Tarnung, die nötig war, um ihr silberhelles Schwert zu verbergen, schien ein Teil ihrer selbst in den scheußlich riechenden Flammen aufzugehen, in die Gandalf die Waffe hielt, um ihr die Farbe der Nacht zu geben, und selbst seine Versicherung, dass sie ihre natürliche Farbe jederzeit wiederbekommen könnte, nahm ihr die Trauer nicht ganz.

Mit dem Abschied von Gandalf, der ihr schon wie ein Abschied für immer vorkam, zerbrach der letzte Rest der alten Elin und begann für Moriel, die Schwarze, die Spionin, ein neues Leben voller tödlicher Gefahren.


	10. Kapitel 10

**.:. Kapitel 10 .:.**

Vorsichtig erklomm die dunkle Gestalt Felsen um Felsen, Berg um Berg. Ein kalter Morgen dämmerte über Mordor, Nebelschwaden zogen durch die Täler und der Schatten, der einst eine junge Halbelbin namens Elin Aurael gewesen war überquerte das Gebirge, um zum Herzen des schwarzen Landes vorzudringen. "Moriel", murmelte der Schatten leise und zog den schützenden Umhang fester um sich, "Moriel, das bin ich." Vor ihr breiteten sich die dunklen Lande aus und damit auch ein neues Leben, ein Leben in Finsternis, fernab von Licht und Wärme, das Leben einer Spionin. Ihr Leben.

Der Gestalt entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer, und dies war ihr Verhängnis. Die lockeren Felsbrocken unter ihren Füßen lösten sich, brachten sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, rissen sie donnernd mit sich ins Tal hinab. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sie in die Tiefe. Gandalfs große Hoffnungen verschwanden in der Finsternis.

Ihr war, als käme sie vom Grunde eines tiefen Sees wieder hinauf an die Oberfläche. Langsam wurde es heller und heller. Ihre Blicke fielen auf zwei freundliche, dunkle Augen, feine Gesichtszüge, umrahmt von langem, schwarzem Haar. Das Gesicht eines Elben.

~*~

In den kalten, steinernen Mauern von Helms Klamm kauerte eine junge Frau, das Gesicht voller Tränen und ein kleines Mädchen von etwa zwei Jahren eng an sich gedrückt. Nia starrte auf die Trümmer dessen, was einst ihr Leben gewesen war. Sie war wie Liniel gerade 21 Jahre alt gewesen, als diese mit Gandalf nach Bruchtal zog. Seit diesem Tag waren 10 Jahre vergangen, 10 lange Jahre, in denen sie nie wieder von ihrer alten Freundin gehört hatte. Doch für Nia waren es 10 glückliche Jahre gewesen. Mit 25 hatte sie Dan geheiratet, einen jungen Mann aus dem Süden Rohans, der für einige Zeit nach Edoras gezogen war. Mit ihm ging sie zurück in den Süden, um dort seine Pferdezucht weiterzuführen. Almarian, ihr kleiner Bruder, der bei Liniels Abschied fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, trat mit vierzehn in die Dienste des Königs.

Mit 27 hatte sie ihren Sohn, Aman, zur Welt gebracht, zwei Jahre später Ela, ihre Tochter. Sie war stolz darauf, von Liniel ein bisschen Elbisch gelernt zu haben und ihren Kindern diese besonderen Namen geben zu können, die in Rohan sehr selten waren. Und nun war sie wieder schwanger und sollte in vier Monaten ihr drittes Kind zur Welt bringen.

Doch was brachte das alles? Nia sah keinen Sinn mehr in ihrem Leben. Wozu sollte sie noch ein Kind haben, wenn es ihr wieder genommen werden würde? Ihr Mann war tot. Ihr Sohn war tot. Heimtückisch ermordet von einer Bande stinkender Orks, die den Süden überrannt hatten und keine Gnade kannten. Den Vater hatten sie erschlagen, der mit Éomer und den anderen tapferen Männern versuchte, das Land gegen die feindlichen Horden zu verteidigen, den Sohn mit seinen Freunden getötet, als sie friedlich auf dem Feld spielten. Ihre Tochter verletzt. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie ihr auch Ela nahmen? Wie lange, bis man ihr das dritte Kind entriss?

Nia konnte nicht mehr. Sie kauerte an der kalten Mauer, weinte stumm vor sich hin und wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt noch Tränen hatte. Sie hatte es nur bis nach Helms Klamm geschafft, weil ihre Nachbarin sie gestützt und unaufhörlich zum Laufen angetrieben hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach liegengeblieben. Sie spürte, wie ihr Kind sich bewegte, und erneut liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. In was für eine Welt kommst du, dachte sie, so voller Krieg und Gewalt?

Ein lautes Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war das große Tor der Burg, das geöffnet wurde um die letzten einzulassen, die Männer, die gegen die Warge gekämpft hatten. Nicht alle von ihnen waren zurückgekehrt. Wieder hatte ihr Blut das Gras Rohans rot gefärbt.

Gerade wollte sie den Kopf wieder senken und sich noch tiefer in ihre Ecke kauern, da hörte sie ein ihr wohlbekanntes Schnauben und fühlte die weiche Schnauze eines Pferdes, das sie vorsichtig anstubste.

Legolas saß hoch oben auf dem Rücken des Pferdes und sah verwirrt die junge Frau an, die dort auf dem Boden saß. Das Pferd, dass sonst stets alle seine Weisungen befolgt hatte, war, kaum dass das Tor wieder geschlossen war, geradewegs auf die Frau zugelaufen und ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er musterte sie genauer und was er sah erschreckte ihn.

Sie war kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen, ihre Augen waren rot vor Tränen und die dunklen Ringe darum zeigten deutlich, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Eng an sich gedrückt hielt sie ein kleines Kind, ein Mädchen mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen.

Nia sah den Reiter gar nicht, sie hatte nur Augen für das Pferd. "Arod?" flüsterte sie. Das Pferd schnaubte leise. Einen Moment lang erwachten in ihr verwegene Hoffnungen. Langsam, beinahe widerstrebend hob sie den Kopf und sah den Reiter an. Eine Sekunde später wünschte sie, sie hätte es nicht getan. Denn obwohl sie längst wusste, dass ein anderer auf Arods Rücken saß, traf sie diese Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag und ließ alle Hoffnungen, die sie sich gemacht hatte, in Flammen aufgehen.

Legolas glaubte, in den Augen der Frau sekundenlang etwas aufblitzen zu sehen, bevor der Funke erlosch und sie sich wieder an die Mauer sinken ließ. Leise stieg er vom Pferd. Doch was sie nun tat erstaunte den Elben um so mehr. Sie strich dem großen Pferd sanft über den Kopf und sprach zu ihm in elbischen Worten:  
"Arod, wo hast du deinen Herrn gelassen? Wir warten schon so lange auf ihn. Warum musste er nur mit den anderen reiten?"

"Kennt Ihr dieses Pferd?" fragte Legolas und ging langsam auf die Frau zu. An ihrem erschrockenen Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihn bisher wohl noch gar nicht beachtet hatte. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie trotz ihres schrecklichen Zustandes eine sehr schöne Frau war. Traurig blickte sie ihn an.  
"Ja", sagte sie langsam, "dieses Pferd kenne ich sehr gut. Es ist das Pferd meines Mannes."  
"Dann möchtet Ihr es sicherlich zurück haben. Éomer lieh es mir nur für die Reise hierher."  
"Ihr könnt es behalten, wenn ihr wollt. Mein Mann braucht es nun nicht mehr."  
"Ist...Euer Mann gefallen?"  
"Er verteidigte unser Land mit seinem Leben."  
"Das tut mir leid."

Legolas sah die junge Frau mitleidig an. Er konnte sie verstehen. Und doch schien dies nicht alles zu sein, was sie bedrückte. Aber er beschloss, sie vorerst nicht weiter zu fragen.  
"Ist Eure Tochter krank?"  
"Einer der Orks hat sie mit seinem Schwert verletzt. Wir haben nichts, womit wir ihr helfen könnten."  
Er betrachtete das kleine Mädchen, dass sich fest an seine Mutter presste.  
"Darf ich die Wunde einmal sehen? Vielleicht könnte ich Euch helfen."  
Zögernd stand sie auf, nahm ihr Kind bei der Hand und sagte etwas in der Sprache der Rohirrim zu ihm. Langsam kam das Kind auf ihn zu und hielt ihm ihren Arm hin.

Trotz ihrer Schwäche blieb Nia stehen, hielt sich an der Mauer fest und beobachtete Legolas und das Kind mit misstrauischen Blicken. Als er sie stehen sah blieb sein Blick an ihrem Bauch hängen, der einzige Teil ihres Körpers, der nicht dünn und abgemagert aussah. Gleich darauf begriff er: sie bekam ein Kind.

Vorsichtig untersuchte er die tiefe Schwertwunde auf der Schulter des kleinen Mädchens. Dann begann er, seinen Rucksack nach Resten von Gandalfs Heilkräutern zu durchsuchen.


	11. Kapitel 11

**.:. Kapitel 11 .:.**

Frei wie ein Vogel stand sie auf dem hohen Wall der Burg. Neben ihr flackerte ein helles Feuer, der schwache Wind ließ ihre langen Haare tanzen.

Weit übers Land konnte sie sehen, über die sanften Hügel und unendlichen Ebenen bis hin zu den fernen Bergen am Horizont.

Und sie sah.

Und was sie sah, das wollte ihr das Herz in Stücke reißen.

Ein kalter Windstoß peitschte ihr die Haare ins Gesucht. Sie sah die neun Gestalten, wie sie durch die dunklen Höhlen irrten, wie sie flohen vor etwas, dessen Schatten sie selbst am eigenen Leib fühlen konnte; uralt, mächtig und nachtschwarz vor Boshaftigkeit.

Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper.

Sie sah die schmale Brücke über dem Abgrund, sah die Flucht der Gestalten über den Steg. Laut gellten die Schreie der vielen Orks in ihren Ohren. Einer der Neun blieb mitten auf der Brücke stehen.

Die plötzliche Kälte der Nacht schien ihr bedrohlich. Zitternd zog sie den schwarzen Umhang fester um ihren Körper und trat nah an das Feuer. Furcht griff nach ihr, eisiger als der Nachtwind.

Der Boden in den dunklen Höhlen erzitterte. Aus den Tiefen der Welt näherte sich ein Wesen, dessen bloßer Name blanken Schrecken einflößt. Doch jener auf der Brücke rührte sich nicht. Das Wesen stand vor ihm.

Mit unbarmherziger Wildheit zerrte der scharfe Wind an ihrem Umhang. Kälte umhüllte sie, hielt sie gefangen und nahm ihr jede Hoffnung. "Du kannst nicht vorbei", murmelte sie.

In den Minen von Moria, in alter Zeit von den Zwergen voller Stolz Khazad-dûm genannt, stürzte Gandalf der Graue, treuer Freund und Führer der Gemeinschaft des Ringes, im Kampf mit dem Balrog von Morgoth in die Schatten.

Weit entfernt, im dunklen Lande Mordor, erwachte Moriel die Spionin aus einem schweren Traum.


	12. Kapitel 12

**.:. Kapitel 12 .:.**

Wenn der Sturmwind mit all seiner Macht übers Land fegt, Blätter und Zweige über die weiten Ebenen wirbelt und die Balken der hölzernen Häuser zum Ächzen und Stöhnen bringt, dann versammeln sich die Rohirrim am knisternden Kaminfeuer und lassen gar wunderliche Geschichten lebendig werden. Da kann man die alten Heldenlieder von bösen Drachen, mutigen Kämpfern und feurigen Pferden hören, Erzählungen von großem Glück und großem Leid. Und später, wenn sich die Nacht wie eine tiefschwarze Decke über das Land gelegt hat und man Heulen des Windes noch lauter zu hören scheint, dann erzählt man sich die Geschichte vom Schattenreiter.

Mit dieser Geschichte hat es eine besondere Bewandtnis, denn es ist keine der alten Überlieferungen. Von den Eltern der gebannt lauschenden Kinder können sich viele noch an die Zeit vor dieser Geschichte erinnern. Wie und wann genau sie ihren Weg nach Rohan gefunden hat, vermag heute niemand mehr zu sagen. Man erzählt sich, Reisende hätten sie auf dem Weg nach Norden in die Mark gebracht. Mit den Jahren kamen immer neue Versionen hinzu, doch eines haben sie alle gemeinsam: sie spielen im fernen Lande Ithilien, an der Grenze Mordors.

Mordor - allein der Name jagt einem den Schrecken in die Glieder. Die Macht des dunklen Herrschers wächst immer mehr, und kaum ein Mensch wagt sich noch in die Bergwälder des einst so blühenden Ithiliens. Doch die beiden Reisenden aus dem Norden, die da steten Tempos durch den Wald zogen, trieb kaum der freie Wille in diese einsame Gegend. Sie hätten alles getan, um jenen Weg zu vermeiden, doch eine dringende Angelegenheit rief sie in die Heimat und duldete keinen Tag Aufschub; so dass sie den gefahrvollen Pfad durch den dunklen Wald in Kauf nahmen.

Doch in jenen Tagen wimmelten die Wälder bereits von Orks, und so geschah es, dass sie am dritten Tage ihrer Reise von einer Horde von ihnen angegriffen und trotz tapferer Gegenwehr überwältigt wurden. Nun sahen sie einem schrecklichen Schicksal entgegen, denn die Orks waren hungrig und sich nur noch nicht einig geworden, auf welche Art die Gefangenen zu töten seien. Beide hatten sie bereits mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen und jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben, da teilte sich der Nebel und ein Reiter erschien inmitten der Orks.

Sein Gewand und sein Pferd waren so tiefschwarz wie die Nacht; und von seinem Gesicht war nichts zu sehen als zwei dunkle, funkelnde Augen. Der Reiter zischte den Orks einen Befehl entgegen, worauf sie ihnen, zur ungläubigen Verwunderung der Gefangenen, die Fesseln abnahmen und sie in Richtung des Reiters stießen. Da sprach die schwarze Gestalt zu ihnen in de Sprache der Menschen und befahl ihnen, ihres Weges zu gehen und den Wald zu meiden, denn jener sei kein Ort für Menschen. Und sie erkannten, dass es eine Frau war, doch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnten, um zu fragen, da war sie schon wieder zwischen den dichten Bäumen verschwunden, die Horde Orks als ihr Gefolge.

Seit jenem Tag haben viele den Schattenreiter gesehen, zumeist allein, mal als Schemen, mal in einen schwarzen Umhang gewickelt, so dass nur die Augen zu sehen waren. Einige meinen, es handle sich um Sauron selbst oder um einen der neun Geister. Manche behaupten gar, sie hätten den Schatten mit unverhülltem Kopf gesehen und es sei eine junge Elbenfrau mit nachtschwarzem Haar; doch Gerüchte gibt es so viele wie Pferde auf den Weiden Rohans, und nicht in jedem steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit.

So zieht der Sturmwind seines Wegs, und wenn die letzten Fackeln in der goldenen Halle von Edoras erloschen, die letzten prasselnden Feuer in sich zusammengesunken sind, dann ist nur noch der Gesang des Windes zu hören. Weit von hier, in den dunklen Bergen Mordors, lauscht der Schattenreiter seinen Worten.


	13. Kapitel 13

**.:. Kapitel 13 .:.**

Nia war bereits wieder tief in Gedanken versunken, als ihre kleine Tochter auf sie zugerannt kam. Sie blickte auf und sah Legolas, der auf die beiden zukam.  
"Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe", sagte sie.  
"Viel konnte ich nicht tun, doch die Wunde wird bald heilen. Eure Tochter ist sehr tapfer." Er wandte sich an das Mädchen. "Wie ist dein Name?"  
"Ich heiße Ela", antwortete sie und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zu ihren neu gefundenen Spielkameraden.  
"Dies ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name für ein Mädchen aus Rohan", sagte Legolas.  
"Es ist die Kurzform von Elanor. Eine gute Freundin brachte mich einst auf diesen Namen."  
"Eure Freundin beherrschte die Elbensprache?"  
"Sie ist Halbelbin; wir wuchsen gemeinsam in Rohan auf. Vor vielen Jahren ist sie nach Bruchtal gegangen. Ihr Name ist Liniel. Sagt, wart Ihr je in Bruchtal? Habt Ihr sie getroffen?"  
"Schon oft bin ich in Bruchtal gewesen, doch dort gibt es meines Wissens niemanden namens Liniel. Sie wollte nach Bruchtal, sagtet Ihr?"  
"Ja, das war ihr Ziel. Ich kann mich noch gut an den Morgen erinnerte, als sie mit Gandalf dem Grauen in der Ferne verschwunden ist. Wir hatten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gefeiert, oh, ich sehe es noch genau vor mir, wie wir alle dort standen und kaum in der Lage waren, die Augen offen zu halten..."  
Zum ersten Mal sah Legolas sie lächeln, und dieses Lächeln verscheuchte für wenige Sekunden das Leid aus ihren Augen. Viel zu schnell verging dieser Augenblick.  
"Sie ist mit Gandalf gereist?"  
"Er musste wohl einst ein guter Freund ihrer Eltern gewesen sein. Nachdem sie gestorben waren, brachte er sie zu uns und kam oft vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen."  
"Gandalf gehörte auch zu unserer Gemeinschaft. Er hat sich von uns getrennt, doch bald wird er zurückkehren. Ihn werdet Ihr fragen können, was aus Liniel geworden ist."

* * *

Eine tiefschwarze Gestalt, riesig und furchteinflößend. Ein goldener Ring mit seltsam geschwungenen Schriftzeichen. Hitze, unglaubliche Hitze. Angst. Ein Auge, rot und schrecklich, dass mehr sah als das eines jeden anderen Wesens...das Auge sieht jedes Geheimnis... es weiß...

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei schreckte Moriel aus dem Schlaf. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn, wie gehetzt blickte sie sich um. Es war ein vertrautes Bild: ein Kamin voll sanft glühender Asche, ein Umhang, der über den Stuhl gebreitet war, ein pechschwarzes Schwert in Reichweite neben dem Bett. Ein Zimmer in einem Haus der Elben. Ihr Zimmer.

Lautlos zog sie die Decke, die sich um ihren Hals gewickelt hatte, zurück und glitt aus dem Bett. Mit wenigen, geübten Handgriffen hatte sie ihre dunkle Kleidung angelegt, nach dem Schwert gegriffen und war zum Fenster geeilt. Als kaum erkennbarer Schatten machte sie sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Von der großen Schlacht um Helm´s Klamm bekam Nia nicht viel mit. Sie saß mit den anderen Frauen und Kindern in den Höhlen der Burg und hielt ihre Tochter im Arm. Dumpf hörte man den Kampflärm, der ständig an- und abschwoll. In diesem Krieg zählte ein Menschenleben nicht mehr viel; wer verletzt wurde, für den gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Nur ganz selten taumelte ein Verwundeter herein, der auf dem Weg in die Höhlen noch nicht so viel Blut verloren hatte, um sofort umzufallen.

So erfuhren die Frauen, dass die Elben gekommen wären, doch ihre Hoffnungen auf ein schnelles Ende des Kampfes wurden mit jeder weiteren Stunde weniger. Sie verloren jedes Zeitgefühl. Ela wurde unruhig und wollte unbedingt ihren neuen Freund Legolas besuchen, doch wie sollte Nia ihr erklären, dass jener wohl gerade auf dem Schlachtfeld sein Leben ließ?

Niemand konnte mehr sagen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als über all dem Kampfgetümmel ein Ton erklang, den man sich schon nicht mehr zu hören erhofft hatte: Das Horn von Rohan. "Nun geht es zu Ende", sagten die Frauen.

Und tatsächlich, es kam das Ende, und es sollte für dieses Mal ein gutes Ende sein, denn der Zauberer hatte die versprengten Krieger Éomers gefunden und zog mit ihnen in die Schlacht um Helm´s Klamm. So kam es, dass das Heer Sarumans geschlagen wurde und die Hornburg befreit.

Es war ein Sieg, doch ein blutiger; wieder hatte das Blut vieler tapferer Kämpfer die Wiesen rot gefärbt, viele hatte das Schwert zu Witwen und Waisen gemacht. Ein Schwerttag. Eine Schlacht, die die Rohirrim niemals kämpfen wollten. Eine Schlacht um Macht und Einfluss, in der die Opfer nicht mehr wichtig waren. Ein Bluttag.

Man hatte die Frauen aus den Höhlen geholt, damit sie die Verletzten verbanden, doch Hoffnung bestand für die wenigsten von ihnen. Vielleicht war es das Gift der Orkschwerter, vielleicht die Erkenntnis über die Grausamkeit dieser Schlacht, die den meisten von ihnen die letzte Kraft zum Leben nahmen.

Nias Augen waren offen, doch sie sah nichts. Sie wollte nichts sehen. Mechanisch verrichtete sie ihre Arbeit, reinigte Wunden und verknotete die Verbände. Zu viel Blut hatte sie in ihrem Leben schon gesehen, zu viel Leid war ihr widerfahren. Als das ungeborene Kind ihr einen Tritt verpasste, fragte sie sich wieder einmal, was der Sinn all dieser Grausamkeit war.

Irgendwann bemerkte sie, wie Legolas sich näherte. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung vor Freude; der freundliche Elb hatte die Schlacht augenscheinlich unbeschadet überstanden. Es war leicht für sie, ihren Platz zu verlassen: Frauen gab es genügend, die helfen konnten. Ihre Männer waren es, die auf dem Schlachtfeld geblieben waren.

Durch das Gewimmel aus Verletzten und Helfern führte er sie zu einer weißen Gestalt, die an der Mauer der Hornburg lehnte. Es war Gandalf, wie Nia gleich darauf erkannte. Egal, wie alt und erfahren ein Krieger ist, eine Schlacht lässt niemanden unberührt. Nia sah es an seinen Augen.

Legolas wollte ihm Nia vorstellen, doch auch er hatte sie bereits erkannt. Die Frage nach Liniel schien ihn nicht zu überraschen, doch Nia hätte geschworen, dass ihn in diesem Moment eine noch größere Traurigkeit überwältigte.  
"Nein", sagte er leise und wie zu sich selbst, "sie ist nicht in Bruchtal. Sie war niemals in Bruchtal."  
"Wo ist sie hingegangen?"  
Wortlos deutete er mit der Hand in eine Richtung. Osten. Denn der Schatten im Osten wächst...  
"Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie wohlauf?"  
Bei diesen Worten blickte er sie auf eine Weise an, die sie schaudern ließ.  
"Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie am Leben ist."

* * *

Suchend blickte Moriel sich um. Es war stockfinster in diesem kleinen Wäldchen, doch mit den Jahren hatten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Kein Laut war zu hören. Plötzlich nahm sie eine Bewegung vor sich wahr, ein leises Flügelschlagen. Es war ein winziger, ebenfalls pechschwarzer Nachtfalter. Von elbischen Worten angelockt ließ er sich auf ihrer Handfläche nieder. Sanft strich sie ihm über die Flügel und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, dann warf sie ihn hoch in den nächtlichen Himmel. Eine Botschaft. Ein Lebenszeichen.


	14. Kapitel 14

**.:. Kapitel 14 .:.**

"Frieden", so dachte Nia bitter, "ist der einzige Wunsch, der mir noch geblieben ist. Wann gibt es endlich Frieden?"  
Sie starrte trübsinnig in das munter flackernde Feuer. Im Arm hielt sie ihr schlafendes Neugeborenes, ihre ältere Tochter Ela war bereits am Morgen mit ihren Freundinnen zum Spielen aufgebrochen. Doch die Idylle war trügerisch. Draußen waren, wie schon seit dem Anbruch der Dämmerung, laute Schritte, Klirren, Wiehern und Hufschläge zu hören. Nia war in der goldenen Halle gewesen, als die Nachricht eingetroffen war. BR  
"Die Leuchtfeuer von Minas Tirith! Die Leuchtfeuer brennen. Gondor ruft um Hilfe!" Mit diesen Worten war Aragorn in die Halle gestürzt, der Waldläufer, der ihr Volk bei der Schlacht von Helms Klamm wohl vor der vernichtenden Niederlage bewahrt hatte. Die Augen Théodens blitzten auf, als er rief:  
"Und Rohan wird antworten!" Nia senkte den Kopf. Ein alter Krieg. Eine neue Schlacht.

* * *

Beinahe ein wenig wehmütig sah sie sich in dem Raum um, der in all den Jahren ihre Heimat und letzte Zuflucht gewesen war. Nun galt es nur noch, zu Pferd so weit wie möglich zu kommen. Ein beinahe aussichtsloser Plan. Seufzend drehte sie sich zur Tür - und blickte in das Gesicht eines Elben. Ein kurzer Blick, der doch mehr sagte als alle Worte. Sekundenlang schwankte sie, dann wich er zur Seite. Sein leises "Namarie" begleitete sie auf dem Weg hinunter zu den Ställen. Moriel, die Spionin, machte sich auf den Weg, ihren Auftrag zu vollenden.

* * *

Mittlerweile war der Lärm auf den Straßen derart angeschwollen, dass Nia das leise Klopfen an ihrer Tür beinahe überhört hätte. Mit dem schreienden Kind auf dem Arm öffnete sie die Tür und erkannte einen Besucher, mit dem sie eigentlich schon längst nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Und doch schien es ihr, als brächte Legolas´ Erscheinen ein wenig mehr Licht in ihr kleines Haus. Sie wusste, dass er nur gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden; dennoch freute sie sich. Das Kind in ihren Armen bestaunte den Elben mit großen Augen, sofern es dies mit seinen wenigen Tagen überhaupt schon konnte. Schau ihn dir genau an, mein Sohn, dachte Nia. Er zieht in die Schlacht, wo er wie so viele andere vor ihm vielleicht sein Leben lassen wird. Schau ihn genau an, den ersten Elben deines jungen Lebens. Vielleicht wird er nie zurückkehren.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr das Kind ab, während sie ins Haus gingen.  
"Wie habt Ihr Euren kleinen Sohn genannt?"  
"Er hat noch keinen Namen. Es ist schwierig, einen passenden auszuwählen. Als zweiten Namen soll er den seines Vaters tragen, doch einen Rufnamen habe ich noch nicht gefunden."  
"Er ist in einer schrecklichen Zeit geboren, doch die Hoffnung auf Frieden war in jenen Tagen auch so stark wie noch niemals zuvor. Nennt ihn Sîdhestel, denn die Hoffnung auf Frieden soll ihn begleiten."  
Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr das Kind zurück und wandte sich zur Tür. Sein "Namarie" trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

* * *

Das riesige, nachtschwarze Tor bewegte sich so langsam, dass es ihr schien, als wäre die Luft um sie herum ein zäher Brei, der sie lähmte und ihr jede Kraft nahm. Ihre Hände hatten sich fest um die Zügel gekrallt, nur mit Mühe hielt sie den Kopf stolz nach oben gereckt. Stück um Stück öffneten sich die gigantischen Torflügel, die nur mit Hilfe vieler Trolle überhaupt bewegt werden konnten. Endlich war der Durchgang groß genug; das nervös tänzelnde Pferd schoss nach vorn. Brennend fühlte sie die Blicke der Wächter im Nacken. Wenn sich erst einmal ein anderes Auge auf sie gerichtet hätte, dann wäre sie verloren. Unablässig trieb sie das Pferd an. Die erste Schlacht war gewonnen; der Krieg hatte soeben erst begonnen. Ihre Flucht würde nicht lange unbeachtet bleiben.

* * *

Von einem Felsen hoch über dem Heerlager der Rohirrim sahen sie herunter, der alte König und der Erbe Gondors. Doch die Hoffnung des einst so blühenden Landes war gering; von den Rohirrim war nur die Hälfte der erwarteten Streitkräfte erschienen. Es waren nicht genug, um die Linien Mordors zu durchbrechen. Die Hoffnung auf Frieden hatte der alte König schon lange begraben, doch würde ihn das nicht am Kampfe hindern. Rohan zog in die Schlacht, selbst wenn diese Schlacht die Vernichtung war.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen die Reiter Rohans auf, um Gondor zu Hilfe zu eilen. Doch der Waldläufer, der in Helms Klamm ihre Rettung gewesen war, und seine Gefährten waren nicht unter ihnen. Sie waren zum Dimholt gegangen, zum Tor unter dem Berg. Niemand war von dort jemals wiedergekehrt.

* * *

Mittlerweile würden sie es alle wissen, selbst die Orks am schwarzen Tor. Sie würden wissen, dass die hohe Herrin, die Vertraute des dunklen Herrschers, der sie das große Tor geöffnet und vor der sie den Kopf gebeugt hatten, eine Verräterin war, die zuviel wusste. Der Herrscher wollte sie zurück haben und hatte seine Häscher ausgeschickt. Die Jagd begann.

Wie ein schwarzer Schatten schnellten Pferd und Reiter über das Land, Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag, ohne Rast, ohne Schlaf. Bisweilen torkelte das treue Tier; dann stieg sie ab und lief neben ihm her, um ihm eine kurze Erleichterung zu gewähren. Schritt um Schritt entfernten sie sich vom schwarzen Land, verfolgt von Wesen, deren bloßer Name genügt, um einem den Schrecken in die Glieder zu jagen. Auf der Flucht vor dem Zorn eines dunklen Herrn.

* * *

In früheren Zeiten hatte sie Minas Anor geheißen, der Sonnenturm. Nun fand kein Sonnenstrahl mehr den Weg in die edle Stadt Minas Tirith. Menschen allen Alters rannten durch die engen Gassen der sieben Ringe der Stadt; hoch über ihnen schien der Weiße Turm grau und nicht mehr strahlend wie stets zuvor sein. Man brachte Holz für die Katapulte, schwere Steine als Wurfgeschosse, dicke Stämme, um die Tore zu verbarrikadieren. Schwerter wurden geschärft, Helme und Schilde verstärkt und ausgebessert. Unter der Führung Gandalfs des Weißen, den die Menschen dort Mithrandir nannten, bereitete sich die Stadt auf die Schlacht vor.

Denethor, der Truchsess Gondors, war nicht bereit zu kämpfen; sein Geist war verwirrt, denn der Tod seines Sohnes hatte ihm das Rückgrat zerbrochen und aus dem einst starken Mann einen Verbitterten gemacht. So war Gandalf an seine Stelle getreten und rüstete das Volk Gondors für den Kampf.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte er durch die Straßen, gab Anweisungen und begutachtete die Fortschritte. Überall verbreitete er Hoffnung, die viele der Menschen bereits verloren glaubten. Einmal begegnete ihm Pippin in seiner Uniform der Palastwache.  
"Gandalf, was ist mit Lebensmitteln? Die Vorräte in der Stadt reichen niemals aus, wenn wir belagert werden."  
Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen sah man den alten Zauberer lächeln.  
"Wen wundert´s, dass ausgerechnet ein Hobbit an das Essen denkt! Doch ich glaube", sagte er, während erneut ein tiefer Schatten in sein Gesicht trat, "zu einer Belagerung wird es nicht kommen."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und verließ den Hobbit, denn die Wachen hatten ihn gerufen.

* * *

Weiter, immer weiter. Dies war der einzige klare Gedanke, den sie noch zu fassen imstande war. Weiter, weiter. Über die körperliche Erschöpfung war sie längst hinaus, sie lebte in einer Art Dämmerzustand. Nur das Stolpern des Pferdes brachte sie für kurze Zeit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Weiter. Bald ist es geschafft.

* * *

Misstrauisch beobachteten sie, was sich da näherte. Der dunkle Fleck, der aus der Ferne zu erkennen war, wurde größer und größer. Mit der Zeit waren Konturen zu erkennen. Es war ein Pferd mit Reiter, ein schwarzes. Sein Gang bestand aus einer Art schnellem Torkeln, der kalte Schweiß verklebte seinen ganzen Körper, Schaum bedeckte sein bebendes Maul. Auf dem Pferd hing eine Gestalt, verhüllt durch einen nachtschwarzen Kapuzenumhang. Vom Gesicht der Gestalt war nichts zu sehen.

Rasch war der weiße Zauberer aus dem unteren Tor getreten, auf das der Reiter zuhielt. Mit gespannten Bögen beobachteten die Wachen die Ankunft der Gestalt, doch keiner wagte es, zu schießen. Beim Anblick Gandalfs schien sie sich ein wenig zu straffen. Die letzten schwachen Schritte des Pferdes brachten es bis wenige Meter vor den Zauberer, dann blieb es entkräftet stehen. Kaum mehr elegant schwang sich die Gestalt vom Rücken des Pferdes und trat schwankend vor ihn hin. Dabei fiel die verdreckte Kapuze zurück und enthüllte das Gesicht einer jungen Frau, unzweifelhaft elbischen Blutes, mit nachtschwarzem Haar und dunklen, müden Augen, in denen der letzte Funke Hoffnung erloschen zu sein schien. Niemals hätte der alte Zauberer zu hoffen gewagt, sie noch einmal zu sehen. Kraftlos erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Ihre Stimme klang müde, vertraut und doch fremd.  
"Nachrichten aus Mordor, Mithrandir."


	15. Kapitel 15

**.:. Kapitel 15 .:.**

Fauchend schnitt das Schwert durch die Luft, präzise und lautlos geführt von einer Gestalt, die nicht mehr als ein Schatten war. Ein schneller Schlag, noch einer. Leise, blitzschnell, tödlich.

Vorsichtig drückte sich der Hobbit gegen die Wand, sehr bemüht, trotz des Tabletts in seinen Händen nicht den geringsten Lärm zu machen. Leise, nur nicht stören.  
Fast verstohlen beobachtete er das Schauspiel, welches sich ihm da so unverhofft bot. Gandalf hatte ihm aufgetragen, der Fremden etwas zu essen zu bringen. Stundenlang, so schien es, hatten sich der alte Zauberer und die Fremde unterhalten; währenddessen hatten sich in der Stadt die Gerüchte wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Wer war sie? Welche Neuigkeiten brachte sie? Man war sich sicher: sie kam aus Mordor.

Gandalf hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben, hatte ihn nur wie so oft einen neugierigen Tuk genannt - und ihm doch, mehr oder weniger direkt, den Schlüssel zum begehrten Wissen in die Hand gedrückt: "Frag sie doch!" Derart in Gedanken versunken schrak Pippin plötzlich hoch, als er bemerkte, dass die Schwertschläge verstummt waren. Langsam, mit katzenhaften Schritten, kam der Schatten näher.

Bald darauf saßen sie nebeneinander, der Hobbit und die Elbin, und hatten gemeinsam die Reste des erstaunlich reichhaltigen Essens verzehrt. Er fand es verwunderlich, sein Mahl mit jemandem zu teilen, der bis vor kurzen noch ein schwertschwingender Schatten gewesen war (einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ja eigentlich ihre Mahlzeit gewesen war). Sie schien ihm ein wenig zu kriegerisch und gleichzeitig zu traurig für eine Elbin, die er aus Bilbos Geschichten von seinem großen Abenteuer als fröhliche Wesen kannte; doch außer der Tatsache, dass sie in ihrem dunklen Umhang nach wie vor kaum mehr als einem Schatten glich, kam sie ihm nicht sonderlich unheimlich vor. Auf seine Frage antwortete sie mit einem leisen Lächeln.  
"Es gibt Zeiten, Pippin, da ist die Dunkelheit dein einziger Schutz und der Schatten der Mantel, der dich am Leben hält." Mehr war nicht aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.

Schließlich erzählte er von Frodo und Sam, von ihrem Auftrag und ihrem schweren Weg; sie nickte nur, denn die Geschichte schien ihr bekannt zu sein. Niemand hatte etwas Neues von Frodo gehört, und selbst wenn Pippin es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte, machte er sich doch große Sorgen um seine Freunde.  
"Mordor", murmelte er vor sich hin, "wie mag es dort wohl sein?"  
Zu seinem Erstaunen erhielt er Antwort.

"Es ist ein dunkles Land", sagte die Elbin mit beinah wehmütiger Stimme; sie schien tief in Erinnerungen versunken zu sein. "Ein dunkles, kaltes Land voll schroffer Gipfel und schwarzer Felsen, wo die Sonne keine Kraft zu haben scheint, einen auch nur ein wenig zu wärmen. Ein sterbendes, ja, fast schon ein totes Land."  
Sie blickte in die Ferne.  
"Früher einmal, vor langer Zeit, muss es ein schönes Land gewesen sein, grün und voller Leben. Die Elben liebten es, sie lieben es noch heute."  
Verwundert hob der Hobbit den Kopf. "Es gibt dort Elben?"

"Viele sind es nicht, doch sie leben schon eine ganze Weile dort. Nach dem Sturz Morgoths sind sie gekommen und haben sich angesiedelt. Amondor nannten sie es, das Bergland, und gaben ihm sein Leben zurück. Mit den Jahren änderten sich ihre Sprache und ihre Sitten, bis sie zu einem eigenen Volk wurden, den Fuinnûr. So nennen sie sich; in der Sprache des Westens würden sie das Nachtvolk heißen."

"Doch wie können sie im Land des dunklen Herrschers leben?"  
"Sie lieben das Land, vielleicht noch mehr, als andere Elben es tun. Kein Elb wird jemals sein Land verlassen, nicht solange er es irgendwie verhindern kann. Sie halten das Land am Leben, wo sie es können, und Sauron lässt sie in Frieden, denn nicht alle seine Krieger können nur von brennendem Hass leben. Und wenn sich einer von ihnen bereit findet, dem dunklen Herrscher zu dienen, dann nimmt er ihn mit Freuden auf..."

Bei diesen Worten schien sich ein Schatten wie eine dunkle Wolke auf ihr Gesicht zu legen; sie schloss die Augen und schwieg. Um sie wieder zum Sprechen zu bringen deutete Pippin auf das in hellem Silber leuchtende Schwert.

"Dieser Löwenkopf und die Runen darauf, was haben sie zu bedeuten?" Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das ist eine andere Geschichte, und heute ist nicht der Tag, an dem sie erzählt werden soll. Vielleicht ein andermal..." Sie stockte. "Nach der Schlacht."

Gemeinsam traten sie auf einen der Balkone des Turms und betrachteten den glühenden Abendhimmel. Im Westen, am Rande der Welt, ging die Sonne unter. Vielleicht für immer.


	16. Kapitel 16

**.:. Kapitel 16 .:.**

Lärm. Unbeschreiblicher Lärm. Schwerter prallten aufeinander, Pfeile surrten durch die Luft, Speere zerbrachen und Äxte zersprangen. Anspornendes Kampfgeschrei, Stöhnen, Ächzen, Tod. Dies war die letzte, die größte aller Schlachten um Mittelerde. Eine Schlacht Gut gegen Böse, Weiß gegen Schwarz, so gewaltig, dass die Völker Mittelerdes noch Jahrhunderte später den Kriegern gedachten, die vor der Stadt Minas Tirith um die Zukunft ihrer Welt kämpften. Irgendwo im Kampfgetümmel befand sich Moriel.

Moriel, die Schwarze, die Spionin. Die Verräterin. Nun kämpfte sie hier, auf der Seite derer, deren Auftrag sie erfüllt und doch mehr verloren hatte, als sie verkraften konnte. Nun erschlug sie die Orks, deren Herrin sie einst gewesen war; die Fuinnûr, die mit ihr in die Schlacht gezogen waren, führte sie ins Verderben. Einer nach dem anderen der stolzen Erstgeborenen Ilúvatars ließ auf den Pelennorfeldern sein Leben. Jeder von ihnen schlug Moriels Herz eine klaffende Wunde.

Plötzlich waren sie da gewesen, wie eine schwarze Wolke waren sie erschienen in der Stunde, die man die Morgendämmerung zu nennen pflegte. Doch an diesem Tag ging die Sonne über den Pelennorfeldern nicht mehr auf, alles blieb in dunkles Zwielicht gehüllt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen waren sie vor sie getreten, die Elben vom Volk der Fuinnûr, bei denen sie gelebt hatte, hatten sich stumm verbeugt und sich in die Reihen Gondors gestellt. Sie waren bereit für den Kampf - und sie waren bereit, gegen den Herrn ihres Landes zu stehen.

Und nun starben sie vor ihren Augen. Wie betäubt kämpfte sie weiter und hielt ihr Schwert, welches, kaum wieder silbern geworden, nun vor schwarzem Blut triefte, mit eisernem Griff. Das Wort "Schlacht" kommt von "schlachten", und nichts anderes war es; ein einziges grausames Gemetzel. Raum und Zeit verloren ihre Bedeutung; sie vergaß, wer und wo sie war und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen außer der Hoffnung, dies alles möge bald zu Ende sein.

Ruckartig wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen. Ein Stück weit von sich entfernt sah sie einen Elben stehen, der in einen schrecklichen Kampf mit einem riesenhaften Ork verwickelt war. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie, wie der Ork das Schwert des Elben zur Seite drängte und mit seiner gewaltigen Axt ausholte. Nein, dachte Moriel, das darf nicht sein! Nicht auch noch Thalion!

"Nein!"

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie irgend jemand hören konnte oder ob der Schrei ein stummer war, der nur in ihr selbst widerhallte. Ohne zu zögern stürzte sie auf die beiden zu, überwand die Distanz so schnell, wie es keinem Menschen je möglich gewesen wäre, und warf sich mit erhobenem Schwert vor den Elben. Doch es war zu spät.

Die Klinge, die ihren Körper durchbohrte, löste eine Explosion des Schmerzes in ihr aus und raubte ihr die Kraft zu atmen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang stand sie zitternd da, während allerlei Erinnerungen vor ihren Augen vorbeizogen. Das Gesicht einer Elbin, unbekannt und doch so vertraut, dann Gandalf, wie er sie unterrichtete, Duwath, Nia, der kleine Almarian und zuletzt Thalion, der Elb mit den dunklen Augen, der sie im Gebirge gefunden und vor mancherlei Gefahren beschützt hatte, Thalion, der ihr in den letzten Jahren weit mehr geworden war als ein Bruder...

Sie erkannte noch, dass der Kopf des Ork in hohem Bogen von seinen Schultern flog, ehe sie zusammenbrach und die Welt um sie herum ins Dunkel stürzte.

* * *

Lay down  
Your sweat and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey´s end

Sleep now  
Dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore

And all will turn to silver glass...


	17. Kapitel 17

**.:. Kapitel 17 .:.**

"Auf, Soldaten, auf zum schwarzen Tor! Auf, dem dunklen Herrn entgegen, der unser Land bedroht!"

Undeutlich drangen diese Schreie bis in ihre wirren Fieberträume vor, vermischten sich mit den schwarzen und blutroten Schlieren, die vor ihren Augen tanzten, wurden Teil der seltsamen Muster, die sie zu sehen meinte und doch nicht sehen konnte, da ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Noch leiser hörte sie eine andere, ihr vage bekannt vorkommende Stimme.

"Es ist Wahnsinn...nichts als Wahnsinn, und doch die letzte und einzige Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun...wir können nicht gewinnen, wir sind in der Unterzahl, kaum mehr eine Hand voll Krieger...wir haben eine Schlacht gewonnen, doch die Streitkräfte Saurons warten nur hinter dem großen Tor...sie müssen hinaus! Hinaus! Es besteht kaum Hoffnung...doch wir hatten noch nie viel Hoffnung! Wir müssen Frodo und Sam die Möglichkeit geben, die Ebene zu durchqueren. Auf, Soldaten, zum schwarzen Tor! Fordern wir den Herrn des dunklen Landes heraus! Eines Tages mag er uns vielleicht besiegen, doch nicht heute! Solange wir noch Leben in uns spüren, werden wir kämpfen!"

Sie nahm die Worte wahr, doch sie hatten keine Bedeutung. Sie schwebte irgendwo in ihrer eigenen Welt, fernab vom Geschehen um sie herum. Eine der großen roten Blasen schwoll an, wurde immer dicker und zerplatzte schließlich; die Einzelteile legten sich wie ein purpurner Mantel um sie und hüllten sie in eine Dunkelheit, von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie Sekunden dauern würde oder Jahre...

* * *

Vorsichtig zog Aragorn einen der dicken Vorhänge zur Seite, mit denen die einzelnen Räume in den Häusern der Heilung abgetrennt waren, und trat ein. Er war müde, denn die Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern und der anschließende Zug zum Morannon, dem schwarzen Tor, hatten ihn viel Kraft gekostet; doch der unglaubliche Anblick des fallenden Turms Barad-dûr und der Massen von Orks und Haradrim, die in alle Richtungen davon rannten, als die Macht ihres Herrn zerbrochen wurde, erfüllte ihn nach wie vor mit Kraft und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, seit vielen Stunden auf den Beinen zu sein und nach all den Leuten zu sehen, deren König er jetzt war. Denn nun war es an der Zeit, dass Isildurs Erbe seinen Platz auf dem Thron Gondors einnahm und sein Volk in eine Zeit des Friedens führte. Viel zu lange war Krieg gewesen, viel zu viele hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen. Der weiße Baum Gondors war verdorrt und leuchtete nur noch auf den zahlreichen Bannern in seinem herrlichen Weiß.

"Du hast nach mir geschickt, Gandalf?" fragte Aragorn. Beinahe wäre er zusammengezuckt, so sehr erschrak er, als sich der alte Zauberer umdrehte. Der alte Zauberer. Gandalf war an Jahren alt gewesen, alt und weise, doch niemals so...alt. Alt, müde, verbraucht. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, die Augen stumpf, die Tränen hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Selbst der sonst so strahlende weiße Mantel schien gelblich und fleckig. Dies war nicht mehr der mächtige Zauberer, der es wagte, sich sogar dem Hexenkönig von Angmar entgegenzustellen, der einen Balrog getötet und so viele Menschen gerettet hatte. Dies war ein schwacher, zerbrochener Greis.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und gab den Blick auf das Bett frei, an dem er gesessen hatte. Der schlaffe Körper der Elbin wirkte zwischen den Decken so schmal und zerbrechlich, das Gesicht so totenbleich, dass Aragorn einen Moment lang befürchtete, sie könnte nicht mehr am Leben sein. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung könnte er sie atmen hören, wenn auch sehr leise. Sie lebte, doch wie lange noch?

Gandalf hatte noch einige Worte mit einem dunkelhaarigen Elben gewechselt, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß und Aragorn vage bekannt vor kam. Er suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach der entsprechenden Erinnerung und sah voll Entsetzen die Axt, die auf diesen Elben zuflog und an seiner Stelle das Elbenmädchen traf...

Vergeblich versuchte er diese Bilder abzuschütteln, als er mit Gandalf einen verwilderten, kaum zu erkennenden Pfad auf der Westseite des Berges hinaufstieg. Unter ihnen lagen die Pelennorfelder, noch immer rot vom Blut der Orks - und der Menschen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn oben erwartete, doch mit Gandalf an seiner Seite wäre er selbst in die tiefsten Tiefen Morias gegangen. Doch war das noch Gandalf, der ihn dort hinauf führte? Etwas hatte die Kraft des alten Zauberers gebrochen, und Aragorn wusste ganz genau, was der Grund dafür war.

"Sie ist deine Tochter, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise, doch es war keine Frage. "Ihr seid euch ähnlich."  
Gandalf nickte.  
"Wer war ihre Mutter?"  
Der Zauberer seufzte, setzte sich langsam auf einen Felsbrocken am Rande des Pfades und begann zu erzählen.

In die dunklen, wirren Fieberträume Elins mischte sich ein neuer, der ihr zugleich fremd und vertraut war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn schon einmal geträumt hatte oder nicht, doch sie kannte die Gesichter - und kannte sie auch nicht...

Sie sah die geheimnisvolle Elbin mit den pechschwarzen, strahlenden Augen, die ein kleines Kind auf dem Arm hielt, kaum drei Jahre alt, und durch die Berge floh, verfolgt von einer Gruppe stinkender Orks. Sie spürte die Angst, die Panik, die Blutgier, den Hass, den Hunger. Sie sah, wie die Elbin in einen Hinterhalt geriet, wie sie, um stellt von Orks, ihr Schwert zog und um ihr Leben und das ihres Kindes kämpfte, gleich einer wilden Löwin. Elin konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem Schwert lösen; bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder war darauf wirklich ein Löwenkopf zu erkennen?

Angesichts dieser Übermacht schien die Elbin nicht die geringste Chance zu haben, doch sie hielt sich erstaunlich gut und hatte von dem guten Dutzend Orks alle bis auf drei besiegt, als schließlich eines ihrer zackigen Schwerter den Weg durch ihre Verteidigung fand und sich tief in ihren Leib bohrte. Einen Moment lang stand sie schwankend, dann holte sie zum letzten Mal aus und erschlug die verbliebenen Orks mit einem einzigen Hieb, bevor sie zusammenbrach.

Lange Zeit lag sie reglos da, das leise vor sich hin wimmernde Kind an ihrer Seite. Irgendwann sah Elin eine Gestalt den Berg herauf kommen, ein Mann, der sich mit eiligen Schritten näherte. Er rief laut und ließ sich neben dem Körper der Elbin zu Boden fallen. Mit letzter Kraft öffnete sie die Augen, strich dem Kind, das sich in die Arme des Mannes gedrückt hatte, über den Kopf und sprach mit dem Mann. Elin konnte ihre Worte nicht verstehen, doch sie erkannte in der Gestalt Gandalf, einen jüngeren Gandalf, noch nicht mit den Sorgen des Krieges beladen. Es schien, als trage ein Windstoß die letzten Worte zu ihr, die die Elbin sprach, bevor sie in sich zusammensank und starb:  
"Sag es ihr, Gandalf! Sag es ihr, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Langsam löste sich das Bild vor ihrem Inneren Auge auf; sie fühlte sich, als tauche sie aus abgrundtiefem Wasser wieder an die Oberfläche. Irgendwo vor sich war ein Licht, sie spürte es mehr, als dass sie es sah. Schwankend schleppte sie sich darauf zu, versuchte verzweifelt, sich mit letzter Kraft aufrecht zu halten... "Es gibt immer Hoffnung; du musst nur den Mut haben, daran zu glauben" hörte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren sagen. Wer hatte ihr einst diesen weisen Ratschlag gegeben? Sie wusste es nicht mehr... Mehr kriechend als gehend erreichte sie das Tor und drückte dagegen, doch die riesigen Flügel bewegten sich nicht um einen Millimeter. Sie fühlte, wie sich die letzten Kraftreserven angesichts der Enttäuschung verloren. Erschöpft lehnte sie den Kopf an das harte Holz der Torflügel... es gibt noch Hoffnung... noch einmal warf sie sich dagegen, kämpfte mit aller Willenskraft um Einlass...  
Mit einem Ruck wachte Elin auf und schaute in Thalions Gesicht.

Gandalf erhob sich und folgte weiter dem schmalen Pfad. "Es hat schon immer Orks im Nebelgebirge gegeben, doch sie sind niemals in unsere Nähe gekommen. Sie wussten nicht einmal, dass wir dort lebten. Es war ein harter Winter, und ich nehme an, sie waren auf ihrer Jagd nach allem, was sich bewegt, so weit gekommen. Sie hatten Hunger und haben dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt - und mir doch den Inhalt meines Lebens genommen..."  
Er seufzte. "Doch komm! Wir sind fast am Ziel. Siehst du es, dort rechts, unterhalb des großen Felsens?"

In einer windgeschützten Ecke, unberührt von der grausamen Schlacht, die die Menschen geführt hatten, fand Aragorn Elessar, Isildurs Erbe, einen Schößling des weißen Baums.


	18. Kapitel 18

**.:. Kapitel 18 .:.**

Am Tag der Krönung Aragorn Elessars, nach 10 langen Jahren, sah Nia ihre Freundin, die sie als Liniel kannte, zum ersten Mal wieder. Die Sonne leuchtete vom wolkenlosen Himmel, der zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder in einem wahrhaft königlichen Blau erstrahlte. Die Menschen von Minas Tirith hatten ihre Toten begraben, die Verwundeten versorgt und das Blut von den Türen gewaschen; nun erstrahlte die Stadt in neuem Licht. Viele Frauen hatten ihre Männer, viele Kinder ihre Väter verloren, doch die Hoffnung, nun ein neues Leben in Frieden beginnen zu können, gab ihnen die Kraft, mit ihren Verlusten zu leben. Und sie hatten wieder einen König!

Nia war am Tag zuvor mit einigen anderen Frauen zusammen eingetroffen, ihre Tochter im Sattel vor sich, das jüngste im Arm. Sie waren sofort aufgebrochen, als die Nachricht vom Sieg auf den Pelennorfeldern nach Rohan gekommen war. Ihre Begleiterinnen hatten Verwandte in der weißen Stadt; auch Nia hielt nichts mehr in Edoras, doch es war nicht nur wegen Almarian, der mit in die große Schlacht gezogen war...

Nia schob den Gedanken an Legolas beiseite. Sie hatte ihn am Vortag nur kurz gesehen, dann musste er schon wieder aufbrechen, mit Lord Elrond sprechen, der Garde, dem König... und doch hatte er noch Zeit gefunden, sie zu Liniel zu bringen. Nein, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken, nicht zu Liniel - zu Elin. Zu Elin, die, wie man ihr sagte, verwirrenderweise auch noch die Tochter des alten Zauberers war, den Nia stets für ihren Vormund gehalten hatte. Allerdings, dachte sie und lächelte über die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit, hätte ich es mir eigentlich denken können. Da war diese gewisse, versteckte Ähnlichkeit... und Naldos gelegentliche Andeutungen! Naldo, der alte Schelm! Wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass sein "Pflegekind" doch nicht ganz so vaterlos war.

Als Nia ankam, war Elin nicht dagewesen, erinnerte sie sich und lenkte ihre Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Ein freundlicher kleiner Hobbit hatte ihr einen Platz für die Nacht gezeigt und ihr versprochen, nach Elin zu suchen. Ela war ganz begeistert von dem Halbling gewesen, und Nia, die auch noch nie einen solchen gesehen hatte, staunte über den quicklebendigen kleinen Mann. Pippin, so war sein Name, wusste von derart wunderlichen Ereignissen zu berichten, dass Ela stumm an seinen Lippen hing und auch Nia mit Freuden zuhörte. Als sie eingeschlafen war und das Feuer nur noch ein wenig glühte, erzählte er ihr das wenige, was er über das Elbenmädchen aus Mordor wusste.

Nun stand Nia ihrer alten Freundin gegenüber und erschrak über die Veränderungen, die sie an ihr erkannte. Schwer stützte sich ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt, straff umwickelt mit einer Vielzahl von Verbänden, auf einen kräftigen Stab. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten unsicher und schwerfällig, die Wangen eingefallen, der schelmische Glanz in ihren dunklen Augen war erloschen. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt kümmerte sich ein junger Elb um einige Pferde, sah jedoch immer wieder besorgt zu ihnen herüber, wahrscheinlich, um auf sie acht zu geben.

Und was ist mit mir, fragte sich Nia in Gedanken. Was sieht sie, wenn sie mich anschaut? Ausgezehrt durch die Geburt der drei Kinder und durch zuviel Leid, zur Witwe gemacht durch eine Schar blutrünstiger Orks....  
Doch noch bevor sie diesen Gedanken bis zum Ende verfolgen konnte, war es ihr schon herausgerutscht.  
"Bei allen Weiden Rohans, was ist mit dir passiert?"  
Närrin, schalt sie sich, wie üblich kommen dir die Worte schneller über die Lippen, als du denken kannst.

Doch in diesem Moment veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers; die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich erst zu einem leichten und dann zu einem breiten Grinsen, und auch in die Augen kehrte ein Funke Lebenskraft zurück.  
"Schön, dich zu sehen, Nia", sagte sie, humpelte heran und zog die Freundin in die Arme.

Stunden später verließ Nia das Krankenzimmer wieder, hinaus gedrängt von einer Schar von Heilern unter dem wachsamen Auge Thalions. "Sieh zu, dass du bald wieder gesund wirst", sagte sie zum Abschied, "du siehst wahrhaftig aus, als hättest du 10 Jahre lang keine Sonne gesehen!"  
Oh ja, dachte Elin, und du weißt gar nicht, wie nahe du damit an der Wahrheit bist, die du nie erfahren wirst... Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und überließ sich den kundigen Händen der Heiler.

Da sie ihre Tochter sicher bei Pippin wusste, zog sie nur mit dem jüngsten Sohn auf den Armen los, um sich die Stadt anzusehen. Es war erstaunlich, was die Stadtbewohner in dieser kurzen Zeit aus dieser verwüsteten Stadt gemacht hatten: einen wahren Königssitz. In jeder noch so engen Gasse herrschte heute ein reges Treiben; wann gab es sonst schon eine Königskrönung zu sehen? Die Zeremonie sollte um die fünfte Stunde des Mittags beginnen, und jeder Bewohner der Stadt war auf den Beinen, um bis dahin sich und ihre Häuser auf Hochglanz zu bringen.

Im Lager der Rohirrim fand Nia schließlich auch ihren Bruder. Almarian hatte die große Schlacht weitgehend unverletzt überstanden; zwar überzog eine Vielzahl von Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken seinen Körper, doch es war nichts Ernstes darunter. Dennoch war aus dem lebenslustigen, wagemutigen Jungen ein ernster junger Mann geworden. Wieder einmal musste Nia an das alte Sprichwort denken: Der Krieg geht an keinem spurlos vorbei.

Über Elin konnte Nias Bruder ihr nichts Neues berichten; im Lager der Reiter Rohans war, trotz zahlreicher Gerüchte, nur wenig über das Elbenmädchen bekannt, das wohl aus Mordor gekommen sein musste. Angeblich hatte sie Informationen über Saurons Vorgehen und seine Truppenstärke gebracht. In der Tat wusste Almarian nichts davon, dass diese Spionin überhaupt die Linni seiner Kindertage war, und wollte auch seiner Schwester diese Neuigkeit kaum glauben.

Viel zu schnell vergingen die Stunden im Gespräch; bald schon musste er aufbrechen, um als Ehrengarde bei der Krönung Aragorns zu sein. So machte sich Nia allein auf den Weg, um noch einen Platz unter den Schaulustigen zu finden. Sie war gerade dabei, sich einen Weg durch eine große, dichtgedrängte Gruppe von Frauen zu bahnen, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme sie zurückrief.

"Nia, warte!"

Die plaudernden Frauen machten dem großen Elben Platz, so dass Legolas leicht zu Nia gelangen und sie eilig an eine andere Stelle führen konnte, von wo aus sie das Geschehen besser beobachten konnten. Ein wenig eingeschüchtert blickte sich Nia um; rings um sie standen dichtgedrängt mehrere Elbenkrieger, die sie allesamt um eine Haupteslänge überragten; doch Legolas schob sie lächelnd weiter, bis sie schließlich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe gefunden hatten. Das ganze Plateau hoch über der Stadt bestand aus einer einzigen wogenden Menge von Menschen; Männer, Frauen und Kinder waren gleichermaßen vertreten. Die Krieger der Ehrengarde, in deren prachtvoller Uniform Almarian so fremd aussah, achteten darauf, dass die Treppe, von der der König sprechen würde, frei blieb. Schräg gegenüber entdeckte sie Gandalfs wilden weißen Haarschopf und daneben, auf ihren Stab gestützt, Elin. Auch der junge Elb, von dem Nia nun wusste, dass er Thalion hieß und irgendwie in Elins Geschichte verwickelt war, stand direkt neben ihr und hatte ihr gerade mit einer sehr vertraulich anmutenden Geste den Arm um die Schultern gelegt; sie zögerte nicht, sich anzulehnen. Nia lächelte leise. Ob da wohl mehr als Freundschaft zwischen den beiden war?

Die Zeit würde es zeigen. Die Zeit, die, wie man so sagt, alle Wunden heilt und die im Laufe der Jahre, Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte aus der großen Schlacht eine Erinnerung und zuletzt einen Mythos machen würde; eine Geschichte über große Heldentaten und große Verluste, die man am Lagerfeuer erzählen und mit einem Schluck Wein den gefallenen Kriegern Ehre erweisen würde. Dann würde man den gedenken, was sie ihnen mit Blut und Leben erkämpft hatten: Zeit, eine neue Zeit. Seit dem Moment, als am Morgen nach der Schlacht die Sonne erneut aufgegangen und einen Weg durch die dichten Nebenschwaden gefunden hatte, seit sie sie zum ersten Mal seit langem auf ihrer Haut fühlen konnte wusste Nia, dass nun eine neue Zeit begonnen hatte. Zeit, um die Wunden zu heilen und das Geschehene zu verkraften, Zeit, um sich zu erholen und wieder vorwärts zu schauen, Zeit für alte Freunde und neue Aufgaben, Zeit für spielende und lachende Kinder, Zeit zu atmen, zu leben und zu lieben. Friedenszeit.

Gandalf trat vor, in den Händen die Krone Gondors, und Nia sah Elin den Kopf an Thalions Schulter lehnen. Als die Krone den Kopf des neuen Königs berührte verfing sich ein Sonnenstrahl in einem der Edelsteine und blitzte hell auf. Nia schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und erblickte eine neue Welt.

Sie lächelte.

_**.:. **__**THE END .:.**_


End file.
